


ROSE GARDEN

by AlannaBlack



Category: Sherlock (TV), Teenlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom, johnlock en español - Fandom
Genre: 60´s music, 70´s, 70´s music, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Corazones rotos, Fluff, Johnlock en Español, M/M, Multi, Romance, Rosas, Teenlock, amor imposible, lynn anderson songs, paul anka songs, primer amor, tom jones music
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack
Summary: Hola. Los nombres de los capítulos los escribo en inglés porque corresponden a los nombres de las canciones que me inspiraron a escribir. Gran parte de los artistas que escucho al escribir son Paul Anka, Lynn Anderson, Tom Jones, Nancy Sinatra y muchas canciones random de los años 60´s y 70´s (mi tracklist es muy largo, así que dejo abierta la posibilidad a que el lector elija las canciones que mejor le parezcan para cada capítulo). Originalmente lo había pensado como un one-shot peeeeeeero esto se descontroló. La historia la sitúo en 1975 así que encuentro factible que se escuche música de años anteriores y en distintos géneros, LMAO. Saludos :D





	1. Tonight, my love, tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. Los nombres de los capítulos los escribo en inglés porque corresponden a los nombres de las canciones que me inspiraron a escribir. Gran parte de los artistas que escucho al escribir son Paul Anka, Lynn Anderson, Tom Jones, Nancy Sinatra y muchas canciones random de los años 60´s y 70´s (mi tracklist es muy largo, así que dejo abierta la posibilidad a que el lector elija las canciones que mejor le parezcan para cada capítulo). Originalmente lo había pensado como un one-shot peeeeeeero esto se descontroló. La historia la sitúo en 1975 así que encuentro factible que se escuche música de años anteriores y en distintos géneros, LMAO. Saludos :D

—¡Mamá! ¡Sherlock volvió a tomar mis cosas!

—Sherlock, dale a Eurus sus cosas! —gritó su madre desde la cocina.

El interpelado no respondió. Estaba absorto analizando su colección de rosas mientras realizaba anotaciones. En su cuarto que a veces fungía como laboratorio, se escuchaban los acordes de la música country que, dicho sea de paso, no era lo habitual entre los jóvenes ingleses de su edad. Sherlock se levantó del suelo asustado cuando vio entrar a su hermana hecha una furia.

—¡No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas sin mi permiso! Si quieres un disco igual, pídeselo a papá cuando vaya otra vez a América.

—Tu música no me gusta—dijo mientras se acomodaba con la mano derecha la solapa de su saco.

—Eso ni quién te lo crea. Los amigos de Mycroft piensan que eres raro.

Sherlock tragó saliva al escuchar esas últimas palabras. Miró a Eurus levantar la aguja del tocadiscos mientras ella lo veía burlona.

—Y déjame decirte, que esta es música para niñas, no es para hombres. Se supone que deberías estar enlistándote en el ejército o por lo menos, deberías estar jugando rugby o algún otro deporte, todos los hombres lo hacen. No entiendo por qué tú no.

Eurus se detuvo frente a él tomando el acetato con firmeza. Sherlock la miró visiblemente ruborizado mientras trataba de mantener la compostura.

—Estoy interesado en otras cosas...

—¿Cómo cuáles? —lo interrumpió.

—Ciencia. Me interesa la ciencia.

—Buena suerte con eso. Al menos ya consíguete una novia. Mi amiga Molly y su prima Irene mueren de ganas por hablarte, pero si supieran que te gusta la misma música con la que ellas suspiran pensando en ti, se les rompería el corazón.

Eurus salió dando un portazo mientras Sherlock regresaba para cerrar su álbum de especímenes. Se sentó en el piso un rato mientras pensaba en las cosas que acababa de decirle su hermana. En todo tenía razón. Él ya se había dado cuenta de que al ir a recogerla a la escuela, las amigas de su hermana murmuraban y se sonrojaban. Sabía que les gustaba a muchas chicas y también sabía lo que los amigos de su hermano decían. Mientras ellos alardeaban por ver quién aguantaba más bebiendo, midiendo su fuerza o por ver quien conquistaba más chicas, él se preocupaba por la cantidad de libros que podía leer en una semana. Mycroft no lo molestaba, pues por ser el mayor, estaba ocupado en sus finalizar sus estudios y en agenciarse un buen puesto en el gobierno. Pero siempre discutía con Eurus sobre trivialidades. Nada serio, salvo los discos que tomaba sin su permiso.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana. Tenía una maravillosa vista a la playa y aunque su familia era una de las más respetadas y acomodadas de la sociedad inglesa, trataban de comportarse como cualquier familia promedio. Los jóvenes Holmes tenían prohibido tener arranques de altanería o ser groseros, cosa que no sucedía con los hijos de sus vecinos.

Se quedó contemplando el horizonte mientras trataba de poner sus pensamientos en orden. Ya no tenía caso seguir analizando las rosas que había ido recolectando desde hacía unos meses. Esa clasificación era por el puro placer de tener la mente ocupada, de tratar de descubrir algo nuevo. Aunque ya la había concluido, trataba de encontrar algún detalle, algo que hubiera pasado desapercibido. Pero no había nada interesante. Sus observaciones coincidían tremendamente con las que marcaban los cinco libros de botánica que había leído en ese mes.

Comenzaba a sentirse aburrido y sabía que eso era lo peor que le podía pasar. Tomó su abrigo y su bufanda y bajó.

—Voy a salir—le dijo a su madre, que ahora estaba arreglando la sala. No tenían servidumbre, a sus padres no les gustaba que hubiera más gente en la casa.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A dar un paseo a la playa.

—No tardes mucho. Recuerda que tenemos cena en casa de los Watson. Hoy regresa su hijo, el que estaba estudiando en el extranjero.

Sherlock torció la boca.

—¿Y si...?

—Imposible que no vayas. No puedes ser descortés y tampoco digas que te sientes mal, porque aun arrastrándote o muriéndote, voy a llevarte. ¡Eurus, empieza a arreglarte! Y tú, no te tardes. Tienes sólo una hora.

Salió molesto, aunque sabía que no podía contradecir a su madre. Su padre y su hermano estaban por llegar y todos tenían que ir a presentar sus respetos ante la otra familia que los igualaba en riqueza, no así en buenas maneras.

Los Watson.

Sherlock suspiró de solo recordar las malas pasadas que el hijo menor de esa petulante familia le había jugado en su niñez. Los pocos traumas que su infancia tenía, los debía al más pequeño de sus integrantes.

—Hamish.

A sus diecisiete años Sherlock recordaba con amargura la cantidad de veces que había sido criticado, ridiculizado y humillado por ese demonio con forma de niño. Cuántas veces no había llorado en la escuela, por causa de ese niño que gozaba con maltratarlo y burlarse de su cabello y de la forma en la que tocaba el violín. Aunque le apasionaba tocarlo en las veladas familiares con su hermana, comenzó a tomarle aversión cada vez que recordaba cómo se burlaban de él. Hamish encabezaba siempre tan terrible comitiva en la escuela. Todo el salón gritando y coreando tres palabras.

Marica. Afeminado. Raro.

Un día cedió ante la presión y renunció al arte, refugiándose en la ciencia pues ahí no interesaba mostrar emoción ni sentimiento alguno. Lo único que contaban eran los resultados y lo menos que se involucrara, era lo mejor para él. En sólo un año escolar, perdió el gusto por las cosas que en verdad le apasionaban. Siendo casi un adolescente y a punto de entrar a la secundaria, Sherlock pidió a sus padres que lo mandarán a una escuela lejos de casa, bajo el argumento de que no soportaba a los otros niños ricos que lo rodeaban.

"Son muy tontos y se ríen de cualquier cosa. Nunca puedo leer en paz por estar escuchando sus gritos. Se la pasan presumiendo el dinero de sus papás, sus propiedades y sus aburridos viajes. No tienen temas de conversación interesantes, son unos inmaduros".

A pesar de lo extraño de su petición, sus padres lo mandaron a estudiar a una secundaria pública a una hora de distancia. Los señores Holmes nunca sospecharon nada y sus hermanos estaban tan encerrados en su propio mundo, como para darse cuenta de que Sherlock le tenía terror al hijo de los Watson. Ni Eurus se había dado cuenta de eso, pese a haber estudiado la primaria juntos.

Unos meses después de haber ingresado a la secundaria, Sherlock supo que los Watson enviarían a su hijo a estudiar a un colegio muy exclusivo, fuera del país. Aunque la verdad, y que los mismos Watson negaron siempre, era que un día Hamish golpeó a un chico en su escuela, hasta casi matarlo por haberlo llamado "raro". Los Watson pagaron mucho dinero para que nadie hiciera un escándalo, pues su apellido era muy importante. Por algunos años no se supo de él. Cuando Sherlock se enteró de que no vería a Hamish por algún tiempo, recuperó un poco de tranquilidad.

En su casa no había lugar para las peleas ni los disgustos. Todo era armonía. Aun cuando entraba a hurtadillas al cuarto de Eurus para quitarle sus discos y escucharlos mientras analizaba muestras de plantas o sus colecciones de insectos. El violín había quedado arrumbado en un rincón, junto con todos esos terribles recuerdos de su niñez, que habían salido esa tarde a asolarlo. Hasta unos minutos antes, todos sus problemas se reducían a tomar los discos de su hermana, pues en verdad le agradaba esa música: Lynn Anderson, The Carpenters y baladas. Canciones que lo relajaban mientras estudiaba. Su único disco, era uno de Paul Anka, que siempre escuchaba antes de irse a dormir. Tom Jones era lo único de música inglesa que escuchaba, por todo lo demás, prefería a los estadounidenses. Entre menos contemporáneo, mejor.

El viento de la playa lo trajo de regreso y se dio cuenta de que ya se le estaba terminando el tiempo y que inevitablemente, tendría que enfrentar una oscura parte de su vida. Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero sabía que de encontrarse cara a cara con su abusador, las cosas empeorarían.

—Y esta vez voy a ser yo, el que se largue definitivamente de aquí.

Comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa y aunque no se había alejado mucho, había caminado lo suficiente como para quedar justo frente a la mansión de los Watson. La reconoció porque era la que estaba en ese risco que sobresalía en la bahía y porque las rosas de su jardín eran inconfundibles, amén de esos llamativos balcones que daban a la playa. Los Watson eran una familia que gustaba de llamar la atención, que no escatimaban en gastos y que odiaban pasar desapercibidos. La opulencia, el escándalo, las fiestas y la prepotencia, eran su sello distintivo. La orquesta ya estaba tocando. Las carcajadas de algunos invitados y los gritos de la señora Watson, indicaron que ya estaban listos. Pronto iniciaron los fuegos artificiales, aun sin que el atardecer terminara de caer.

"Qué horror".

Dio la vuelta hacia su casa cuando encontró a un tipo de frente al mar, arrodillado en la arena. Sherlock sabía que esos temblores sólo los causaba el más amargo de los llantos. El hombre tenía el rostro escondido entre las manos. Sherlock iba a seguir su camino, pero al acercarse cada vez más, pudo escuchar los desgarradores sollozos de ese hombre.

—Disculpe, ¿está bien? ¿Puedo ayudarlo?

El hombre seguía llorando. Su cuerpo se movía incontrolablemente a causa de su llanto. Sherlock sintió pena ajena. Se acercó y tocó su hombro, esperando ver su cara.

—No pasa nada, estoy bien—dijo bruscamente el misterioso hombre sin voltear. Sherlock buscó un pañuelo en su bolso, pero se dio cuenta de que no llevaba. El sujeto siguió llorando, aunque cada vez menos, tal vez por la vergüenza de saberse descubierto.

—Puedo llevarlo a mi casa a que se tranquilice o puedo acompañarlo a otro lado...

—Estoy bien, maldita sea—dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano derecha.

Sherlock se sintió apenado de haber empeorado las cosas, aunque no podía evitar sentirse mal por el desconocido.

—Discúlpeme, no fue mi intención molestarlo.

—No hay cuidado. A todos nos pasa alguna vez—dijo el desconocido mientras trataba torpemente de sujetar con su mano izquierda el sombrero que llevaba, so pena de que el viento se lo arrancara. Sherlock se quedó esperando hasta que el tipo se puso de pie lentamente. Bajó el rostro para no verlo llorar. Sherlock odiaba ver llorar a las personas.

—Toma y hasta nunca.

El desconocido le extendió una rosa roja a Sherlock. Éste la tomó y se quedó mirándola un largo tiempo. No entendía lo que acababa de pasar, mucho menos la reacción de aquel hombre. Al levantar la mirada para buscar al sujeto, éste ya había desaparecido.

Llegó a su casa desconcertado y vio que ya casi todos estaban listos. Su padre y su hermano estaban en la sala tomando una copa de coñac mientras que su madre le arreglaba el vestido a Eurus. Subió a su cuarto y dejó la rosa sobre el álbum. Era bastante rara, nada que ver con las que había en casa de los Watson. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera real. Parecía sintética.

Mientras se arreglaba, no dejaba de pensar en la forma en la que aquel sujeto estaba llorando. No podía determinar su edad, pues ni siquiera le había visto el rostro y aunque no era muy alto, tampoco podía decir que se tratara de un joven. Su voz entrecortada por el llanto, tampoco le había dado muchas pistas. Terminó de acomodarse el moño y bajó. Hubiera querido llevar su abrigo y su bufanda, pero su madre se lo prohibió tajantemente.

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando la familia Holmes entraba a la mansión de los Watson. Había demasiada gente importante, desde políticos y diplomáticos, hasta artistas y gente del ámbito deportivo, los fotógrafos abundaban capturando la llegada de cada uno de los invitados. Eurus fue a abrazar a Harriet, su mejor amiga mientras que su padre y Mycroft pronto alcanzaban al señor Watson y a los hombres que se reunían para hablar de política y "cosas de hombres", mismas que a Sherlock le aburrían sobremanera, pues hablaban de casi todo, menos de ciencia. No tuvo más remedio que ir con su madre a saludar a la señora Watson, que lucía eufórica por el regreso de su hijo. Se hizo a un lado, dejando que ellas avanzaran hacia donde estaban las señoras del voluntariado y las otras benefactoras de las caridades que apoyaban. Pronto, se quedó solo en medio de tanta gente, tratando de pasar desapercibido.

Miró hacia el enorme jardín y se dio cuenta de que las cosas estarían peor ahí. Reconoció a muchos de sus compañeros de la primaria y aunque parecía que nadie le prestaba atención, decidió permanecer en un rincón. A escondidas de la vista de sus hermanos o su padre, tomó una copa de champagne y la vació de un trago. Realmente deseaba haberse quedado en casa analizando aquella rosa tan rara, era la única variedad que no conocía, si es que era real. Lo haría mientras pensaba en los motivos de aquel hombre en la playa que llorando, le dio una rosa a un desconocido.

En esos momentos bien podría haber tomado todos los discos de Eurus y escucharlos a volumen alto, hubiera podido cantar a todo pulmón y se habría puesto a bailar, al tiempo que fantasearía con lo importante de sus hallazgos. Podría estar en su cuarto imaginándose que un día todos se maravillarían de escuchar los descubrimientos que había hecho sobre botánica y que, con un poco de suerte, podría darles avances sobre algunos más de química, física y matemáticas. Tenía algunas teorías interesantes y se había atrevido a refutar algunas otras. Quizá, sólo quizá, se atreviera a tomar el violín y componer algo. Haber recordado algo tan amargo durante la tarde, le había traído la inquietud de retomar sus viejos hábitos.

Un manotazo sobre su espalda lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y sintió un estremecimiento recorrerlo por todo el cuerpo.

—Sherlock Holmes, el talentoso violinista y ávido lector. Qué gusto encontrarte por aquí. Creí que no vendrías.

Volteó a ver a quien acababa de hablarle. Sabía quién era. Por poco se quedó sin aliento.

—Hamish...

—Es John, ahora es John. Todos me conocen por ese nombre.

Sherlock lo miró. Había algo diferente en él, pero no en su aspecto físico, que seguía intacto: el cabello rubio y corto, los ojos azules, inquisitivos como siempre, su piel blanca -aunque no tanto como la de él- y esa sonrisa que siempre le paralizaba el corazón. Tantos malos recuerdos por esa maldita sonrisa.

—¿Qué estás tomando?

Tragó saliva.

—Nada, no bebo—mintió.

—Anda, acompáñame con un trago. Ven, vamos a pedirle permiso a tus padres.

John lo tomó del brazo y de esa forma, Sherlock se dio cuenta de que el festejado llevaba varias horas bebiendo. Su aliento lo delataba sobremanera. Sherlock tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, escuchándose a sí mismo decir que lo mejor era huir ahora que había tiempo, que era lo mejor antes que dejar que lo humillara públicamente y volver a sentir las burlas del pasado. Pronto alcanzaron a la madre de Sherlock y la señora asintió complacida al verlos juntos. Quien fuera ese muchacho, realmente no era Hamish. Era otro, era John. Lo observó mientras le pedía permiso a su madre, asegurándole que sólo sería una copa y se sorprendió al ver que su tono de voz era muy amable y educado. El niño malcriado y altanero que él recordaba, simplemente no estaba ahí. En su lugar había un joven agradable, carismático y risueño. Aunado al desconcierto, se sumó la voz de su madre al decir:

—No hay problema y aunque Sher no bebe, creo que no le hará daño. Claro, sólo que no abuse. Te lo encargo, John.

"Sher".

Sintió que la cara le ardía de vergüenza, pues nadie lo llamaba así en su casa. No había forma de que su madre supiera que ese era el apodo que John, antes Hamish, usaba cada vez que se disponía a burlarse de él.

—No se preocupe, señora Holmes. Yo me encargaré de que Sher esté bien.

Oyó las risas de las mujeres y sintió que el brazo de John lo sujetaba firmemente. Quería salir corriendo, pero no pudo. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaban en el balcón que daba al mar, escuchando las olas golpeando con fuerza el risco. La brisa rozó su rostro y el aroma a sal comenzó a picar su nariz. Un camarero se acercó con una botella de champagne y dos copas. John le agradeció y sacó una cigarrera de su blazer. Le extendió un cigarro a Sherlock, pero éste lo rechazó. John abrió la botella y sirvió ambas copas. Acercó una a Sherlock mientras dejaba la suya sobre la barda.

—¿Y qué me cuentas? Hace cuantos años que no nos vemos. ¿Por qué no nos ponemos al corriente?

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Sherlock, dándose cuenta que había pensado en voz alta.

John dio una bocanada a su cigarro sin dejar de mirar a Sherlock. Su expresión risueña se había tornado seria.

—Mira, sé que te hice mucho daño cuando éramos niños y quiero ofrecerte una disculpa. Hice mal en burlarme de ti y no me justifico. Era un niño estúpido, malcriado y consentido, pero a juzgar por la manera en la que se tratan nuestras familias, creo que ellos nunca se enteraron.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca dije nada! ¡Me daba vergüenza que mis padres se enteraran de algo así! ¿De qué nos vamos a poner al corriente? Tú y yo nunca fuimos amigos y jamás lo seremos.

John bajó la mirada. Sherlock sintió que se liberaba de un peso tremendo, pero el remordimiento lo atacó, pues no acostumbraba a contestarle así a nadie. Ambos guardaron silencio sin moverse.

—Sherlock, en verdad lo lamento. Créeme que si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, lo haría y cambiaría muchas cosas, especialmente las que te hicieron daño por mi culpa. No sabes lo difíciles que han sido estos años para mí...

-No. Tú no sabes lo difíciles que han sido para mí. No tienes ni la menor idea.

Sherlock lo miró. John ya no lucía como aquel bravucón, sino que realmente parecía haber cambiado. John volteó a verlo y lo tomó de las manos. Sherlock trató de soltarlo, pero mirarlo directamente a los ojos le hizo sentir algo extraño. Los ojos de John estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Sólo puedo ofrecerte una disculpa y pedirte que me perdones, pero también entiendo que sigas enojado conmigo. Realmente, nadie puede esperar que las cosas se arreglen con solo pedirlo, ¿verdad?

Aunque su voz sonaba sincera, tal vez podría tratarse de una de sus legendarias actuaciones. Hamish era especialista en hacer quedar a la víctima como el verdugo. Los maestros siempre le creyeron, especialmente cuando fingía llorar y culpaba a Sherlock de haber comenzado "la broma". Sherlock reconocía esas lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo Sherlock mientras quitaba las manos de John de las suyas.

—Seguro-dijo John, aprovechando para limpiarse las lágrimas. —¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Por qué John y no Hamish?

John sonrió. La tristeza se reflejaba en su mirada. Al menos, parecía ser cierto, pero Sherlock no bajó la guardia.

—Por todo esto, por los problemas que causé y porque ese nombre me recuerda justamente lo mal que me porté con mucha gente. Porque tengo la esperanza de iniciar de nuevo, desde cero. Porque quiero ser una persona nueva, aunque sea usando otro nombre.

—Ah.

Sherlock desconfiaba de él. Las palabras de John sonaban preparadas, como si hubiera calculado cada una de ellas y hubiera añadido el dramatismo necesario. John aclaró su garganta al ver que dos jóvenes se acercaban a ellos. Sherlock sabía quiénes eran.

—¡Miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí! ¡Si no es otro que Sherlock Holmes, nuestro raro favorito!

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar. Sherlock sintió que le hervía la sangre. Eran los amigos de Hamish, los otros dos que lo aterrorizaron durante seis largos años.

—Ahora no, muchachos. Por favor—les pidió John educadamente.

—¿Por qué no, Hamish? —dijo el más ebrio de los dos— ¿Tienes miedo de que digamos algo inapropiado? ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste esa noche en la taberna, todos lo escuchamos! 

—Eso no es verdad. Estábamos muy borrachos y fue sólo una broma.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Todos los sabemos, pero al parecer Sherlock no sabe nada aun!

—Jim, por favor, lárgate de mi casa. Sabes que ya no eres bienvenido aquí.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo, eh, Hamish? ¿De que tu nuevo amigo sepa...?

Sherlock no pudo detenerlo. De un puñetazo, John lo había derribado.

—Es una fiesta, no te pongas tan pesado. Nos enteramos y sólo vinimos a pasar un buen rato, pero veo que nos trajiste un premio, ¿eh? Siendo así, te perdono este pequeño inconveniente.

—Yo no te invité. No invité a ninguno de ustedes. No quiero saber nada de ustedes.

—Vámonos, Jim—dijo el otro mientras lo levantaba—. ¡Esto te va a costar muy caro y lo sabes!

—John, es John—dijo éste tratando de contenerse.

Jim se limpió la sangre que le escurría de la nariz. Se separó violentamente del que acababa de levantarlo.

—Vámonos, Greg. Dejémoslos solos, quieren estar juntos especialmente ahora que se sabe la verdad: Hamish Watson siempre atacó a Sherlock Holmes porque lo amaba. ¿O no es eso lo que uno hace, cuando está perdidamente enamorado de alguien, John? Digo, yo lo hago todo el tiempo con Irene. ¡Todos sabemos que uno hace hasta lo imposible por estar cerca de quien ama, lo que sea!

Sherlock alcanzó a sujetar a John, que estaba listo para írsele encima a golpes. Greg hizo lo propio con Jim mientras se lo llevaba a empellones. Jim no dejaba de gritar.

—¡Esto no se va a quedar así, Hamish! ¡Aunque te cambies el nombre y finjas ser alguien "diferente", sigues siendo el mismo bastardo petulante que siempre has sido! ¡Todos sabemos por quién regresaste! ¡Todos sabemos lo que eres en realidad!

Los camareros se dieron cuenta y discretamente, escoltaron a los jóvenes a la salida. Sherlock miró a John, quien a su vez cerraba el puño derecho y veía sus nudillos. Los invitados no repararon en lo que sucedía.

—Par de imbéciles.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sherlock.

—Sí, maldita sea. Oye, sobre lo que dijeron, no es verdad. Nunca te molesté por esas razones, no me malinterpretes...

Sherlock sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba.

—No volvamos a mencionar eso, por favor.

—Será lo mejor.

John bebió directamente de la botella mientras que su madre se acercaba.

—¡Querido, es hora!

Sherlock se quedó mirando a la señora Watson llevarse a su hijo de vuelta al salón, donde estaban reuniéndose los invitados para cantarle el "Feliz cumpleaños". El motivo de la fiesta no era sólo su regreso, sino también el cumpleaños de John. Eurus se acercó y se colgó de su brazo, mientras entraban al salón.

—Dice Harriet que estás muy guapo y me preguntó si tienes novia. Le dije que no y después de que partan el pastel, quiere verte justo donde estabas con John, en el balcón. Quiere platicar contigo.

Sherlock tragó saliva. Realmente los hermanos Watson se habían vuelto locos. Harriet, que era mayor que él, nunca le había dirigido la palabra y aunque nunca se había interesado en ella, le parecía sumamente raro.

—Dile a tu amiga, que no. Lo siento mucho.

Eurus tomó el rostro de Sherlock con sus manos y lo miró fijamente.

—Si vas con ella, te regalo todos mis discos y te prometo que no volveré a decirte que es música para niñas y no le diré a nadie que los oyes en secreto.

La idea, aunque ridícula, le pareció tentadora.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

Suspiró. Justo en ese momento, John acababa de soplar las velas y los invitados aplaudían.

—Está bien, pero dile que solo cinco minutos. Ni uno más.

Eurus se dirigió hacia Harriet y Sherlock se dio cuenta de que el mensaje había sido recibido, por la manera en la que ésta le guiñó. Salió nuevamente al balcón a esperarla, pero John llegó antes.

—¿Quieres más champagne? Ni siquiera te has terminado tu copa.

Los efectos del alcohol se marcaron más en John. Sherlock estaba nervioso. Harriet comenzó a acercarse cuando otros jóvenes la rodearon. Suspiró aliviado y John se dio cuenta.

—No, gracias. Así estoy bien.

—Ah, con que de eso se trataba.

—¿De qué?

—Toda la tarde, aun antes de que yo llegara, Harriet no dejó de hacer preguntas. En cuanto entré a la casa, preguntó si venías conmigo. No sé porque estaba tan segura de que pasaría por ti primero.

Sherlock se sintió incómodo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo? ¿No es obvio? Le gustas. Está obsesionada contigo. Me lo decía en todas las cartas que me mandaba. Quién lo diría, ¿eh? ¡Sí que eres un casanova!

—No es verdad.

John se rio. Sherlock no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa repentina familiaridad. Estaba consciente de que su familia y la de John se llevaban muy bien, pero él nunca iba a esas reuniones en casa de los Watson. Se excusaba diciendo que tenía mucha tarea o se inventaba extrañas enfermedades, hasta que su madre lo descubrió y comenzó a castigarlo con excesivos quehaceres domésticos, que él aceptaba gustoso con tal de no poner un pie en esa mansión tan lujosa. La voz de John lo trajo de vuelta.

—Tal vez terminemos siendo familia, aunque he de advertirte que es muy caprichosa y voluble. Se resintió cuando tu hermano la rechazó muy educadamente.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

—No sabía nada de eso.

—Ni yo, eso me lo dijo hoy. Ven, acompáñame. Te quiero presentar a unos amigos del colegio, digo, a menos que quieras que se te declare en este preciso momento y aproveche la fiesta para anunciar su compromiso. La conozco y está más loca que una cabra. Algo tienen los chicos Holmes que vuelven locas a las mujeres—dijo mientras se carcajeaba tambaleándose.

Sin dudarlo, Sherlock lo siguió. John le presentó a unas personas que venían del mismo colegio en el que había estudiado. No eran europeos. Por su aspecto, Sherlock juraría que eran del medio oriente. Observaba la actitud de John al interactuar con ellos y realmente había algo hipnótico en la manera en la que acaparaba la conversación. Era desenvuelto, sociable, agudo en sus comentarios y decía cosas interesantes. Aunque aún conservaba ese aire soberbio tan propio de los Watson, realmente se daba a querer.

"Pero qué cosas estás pensando, Sherlock".

De repente, se dio cuenta que la expresión de John había cambiado.

—Por favor, no hablemos de eso.

Sherlock puso atención a la conversación y se dio cuenta de que no podía participar.

Mujeres.

Noviazgos.

Corazones rotos.

—¿Por qué no, John? —preguntó uno de los jóvenes que estaba ahí. —Tu novia, es muy bonita.

—Ex novia. Mary y yo terminamos.

—¿Cómo? ¡Pero si llegaron juntos! Nos dijiste que aprovecharías para entregarle el anillo hoy, frente a todos.

Sherlock notó la incomodidad en el semblante de John. Todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Lo que había visto en la tarde comenzaba a tenerlo.

—Sherlock, ¿me acompañas? Hay algo que quiero mostrarte. Permiso, ya regresamos.

John aprovechó la distracción de los fuegos artificiales. Ya era media noche y sus invitados estaban embelesados viéndolos. Sherlock lo siguió. John avanzó entre los invitados y lo llevó al estudio de su padre. John cerró la puerta y Sherlock se dio cuenta de lo tenso que acababa de ponerse: las manos le temblaban al servir los dos vasos de whiskey. Por el gesto que John había hecho, Sherlock no se negó y bebió para darse valor. Tenía que pregúntaselo.

—¿Eras tú el que estaba llorando en la playa?

John sacó un puro de la caja de habanos que estaba en el escritorio. Era un regalo que acababa de recibir.

—¿Sabes fumar? Te enseño.

—Eras tú—dijo Sherlock mientras lo señalaba con el dedo índice.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo John sonriendo.

—Tú eras el hombre que estaba llorando en la playa hoy, al atardecer.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Y es de mala educación señalar a las personas!

Sherlock lo observó cortar el puro y encenderlo. John se veía nervioso. Sus manos lo delataban.

—No hay nada de malo en llorar...

John lo miró. Sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia.

—Y si así hubiera sido, ¿qué? Si lo que quieres escuchar es un "sí", entonces sí. Era yo. Creo que la vida te hizo justicia a final de cuentas y la disculpa que te ofrecí hoy, ya sale sobrando. Sí, yo era el imbécil que estaba arrodillado frente al mar, llorándole a la mujer que lo engañó por meses con uno de sus mejores amigos. Yo era el estúpido que estaba llorando patéticamente mientras, trataba de sujetar su ridículo sombrero con una mano y una rosa con la otra. Yo era el idiota que rechazó tu ayuda porque nunca nadie ha visto llorar a John Hamish Watson. No sabía que eras tú, pero de haberlo sabido, créeme que te hubiera partido la cara y te hubiera arrojado al mar para que no me vieras humillado y gozaras tu venganza diciéndole a todos lo que viste hoy ¿contento?

Sherlock tomó la botella de whiskey y se sirvió otro vaso. La cara de John estaba enrojecida por la ira y abundantes lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Nunca me hubiera burlado de ti.

—¿Ah no? ¡No te creo!

—No lo hubiera hecho. Te lo juro que no. Sé lo que es tener un corazón roto.

John se carcajeó forzadamente.

—¿De verdad? Ni siquiera creo que seas del tipo que tiene muchas novias. No creo que una mujer te haya humillado de la forma en la que ella lo hizo conmigo. Realmente tú no sabes lo que es tener un corazón roto.

Sherlock bajó la mirada.

—No de esa forma. Pero sí sé lo que es querer morirse a causa del daño que otros te causan. Si eso que tienes ahora, se siente de la misma manera en la que yo lo viví, entonces creo que estamos a mano.

Sherlock dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio y se dirigió a la salida, dispuesto a irse a casa. Sabía que esa fiesta terminaría al amanecer y que su familia no se daría cuenta de su ausencia. Estaba convencido que haber ido a esa fiesta, había sido un grave error. Volteó para mirar a John. Éste estaba llorando tan amargamente como en la tarde. Se sintió apenado. Al menos sabía que la justicia divina existía, pero que a veces parecía causar más daño a quienes habían sido realmente malvados.

—No le digas a nadie, por favor—dijo John con la voz ahogada por el llanto.

—No le diré a nadie. Yo no vi nada—dijo Sherlock mientras se acomodaba el saco y trataba de tranquilizarse. Habían sido demasiadas cosas para un solo día.

John se acercó a Sherlock y lo abrazó. Afuera, en la oscuridad Sherlock no había prestado atención a su estatura, pero bajo la luz, se dio cuenta que John era muy bajo. Aunque irrelevante en ese momento, era un detalle que parecía conferirle cierta ventaja. Ser más alto que su antiguo agresor se sentía bien, pero no era el momento para pensar en eso. Justo frente a sí, había un hombre llorando por un dolor incomprensible para él. La emoción aflorando a todo lo que daba. El dolor causado por algo que él realmente, nunca había experimentado. Instintivamente, rodeó con sus brazos a John, dejándolo que se desahogara. Sintió estremecerse hasta lo más profundo. Nunca había consolado a nadie.

Ese abrazo duró una eternidad. Afuera sólo se escuchaban las risas de los invitados y las notas de la orquesta. Los fuegos artificiales ahogaron los sollozos de John. Después de un momento, éste se separó lentamente, sin hacer contacto visual con Sherlock. John suspiró profundamente.

—Por favor, no le digas a nadie. Te lo ruego.

—Descuida. Nadie lo sabrá.

—Gracias.

Incapaz de mirarlo o de decir otra cosa, Sherlock avanzó y abrió lentamente la puerta.

—Espera—dijo John.

—¿Sí? —dijo Sherlock mientras fruncía el ceño. No sabía qué más habría de suceder.

—La rosa... tírala o quémala. Por favor.

—Ya me encargué de eso.

Una sonrisa triste fue lo que recibió como respuesta.

Sherlock cerró la puerta al tiempo que suspiraba. Salió a escondidas de su familia y al llegar a la salida, reconoció a la hermana de John besándose con uno de sus amigos, con los que habían estado platicando momentos antes. Harriet lo miró con desprecio, como si Sherlock la hubiera orillado a tomar esa decisión.

"Los Watson están locos".

Llegó a su casa. Subió a su habitación y se quedó sentado en el borde de su cama, con la mirada perdida. Se sentía confundido por todo lo que había sucedido. Los últimos cinco años habían sido aburridos si los comparaba con ese día, pues no había tenido ninguna clase de sobresaltos. No tenía ánimos de estudiar la rosa, mucho menos cuando ya sabía su origen. Perdió la noción del tiempo pensando sobre todo lo acontecido. Ni siquiera quiso mirar el reloj, el cansancio y el desgano se habían apoderado de él. Solamente se levantó para meter la rosa en su libro de "Tratado del gobierno civil", de John Locke, uno de sus filósofos predilectos. Suspiró al tiempo que recordaba una frase de él. Bastante adecuada para ese día tan lleno de sorpresas.

"Los hombres olvidan siempre que la felicidad humana es una disposición de la mente y no una condición de las circunstancias".

Comenzó a desvestirse cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Pensó que era su familia, que tal vez habían olvidado las llaves o que los dos hombres de la casa iban tan ebrios que no podían ni abrir. Se colocó su bata de satín azul (motivo de ligeras burlas ocasionales por parte de su hermano) y bajó a abrir. No preguntó quién era. Sólo abrió la puerta.

—Hola... ¿puedo pasar?

Sorprendido, asintió.

—Sherlock, yo... Bueno, lo que viste hoy, espero que quede entre nosotros. Todo, todo lo que pasó. Tengo una reputación que cuidar.

"Ahí vamos otra vez".

John retomó la palabra.

—Es una estupidez, lo sé, pero por favor, nadie tiene que enterarse.

—No te preocupes—dijo Sherlock sin poder evitar un bostezo. Vio que John llevaba una botella consigo y que, por causa del alcohol, ya le costaba mucho trabajo mantenerse en pie.

—¿Podemos platicar?

—Claro—dijo Sherlock mientras comenzaba a encender las luces.

John las apagó otra vez.

—Así, por favor.

—Si tú lo dices...

Sherlock iba a la cocina por dos vasos mientras John lo seguía.

—Así está bien. A menos que te dé asco tomar de la misma botella de la que bebe este borracho—dijo John mientras se reía.

—No, por mí no hay problema.

—Bien.

Sherlock acercó un cenicero y un bote de basura, pues sabía lo que pasaba en esos casos. John comenzó con una letanía de relatos que rayaban en el delirio y la presunción. Horas y horas de un interminable monólogo. Aunque se moría de sueño, no deseaba ser descortés con su "invitado". Solamente asentía y exclamaba para animar a John, que lejos de querer detenerse, daba detalles acerca de sus años viviendo en el extranjero.

—Estaba en Afganistán, me mandaron a un colegio militar, pero hablé con mis padres y los convencí de querer estudiar aquí. Iría a Cambridge a estudiar medicina, al igual que Mary y...

La voz se le cortó y Sherlock abrió la boca para cambiar el tema, pero John continuó.

—Está bien, no puedo fingir toda la vida que nunca existió o que no pasó, ¿verdad?

Sherlock se levantó. Trató de salvar la situación.

—Voy a la cocina, ¿quieres algo?

—Voy contigo.

La situación era por demás incómoda, al menos para Sherlock.

—Si vas a cenar, te acompaño—dijo John.

—No realmente. ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo prepararte algo si quieres.

—No, yo sólo... Olvídalo. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Las carcajadas de John lo relajaron un poco. Sabía que bajo los influjos del alcohol, el humor de las personas cambiaba repentinamente. Aun así, se sentía raro estar con alguien con quien jamás había existido ningún otro lazo, más que el del rencor.

—Mejor llévame a tu cuarto. Ya me estoy mareando.

—¿No quieres que mejor te lleve a tu casa?

—No, hay mucho ruido allá y en verdad, quiero dormir un poco.

—Como quieras.

Sherlock lo ayudó a subir las escaleras y lo llevó a su habitación. John se sentó en la cama y con la mano derecha le indicó que lo acompañara. Sherlock se incomodó por ese gesto.

—Tu acuéstate. Iré por el bote.

Bajó nuevamente y al subir escuchó la voz de Paul Anka a todo volumen.

"Madre mía".

John estaba revolviendo las cosas del escritorio de Sherlock. Lo que parecía ser una noche en relativa calma, seguía siendo un desastre. ¿Qué les diría a sus padres en cuanto llegaran? ¿Cómo lo sacaría de su casa, sin que eso se considerara una grosería de su parte? En menos de veinticuatro horas, se había ruborizado más que en toda su vida entera y una serie de sucesos inverosímiles, habían sucedido sin que lo hubiera imaginado ni evitado. De haberlo sabido, ese día no habría salido de su casa ni aunque Eurus le hubiera regalado todos sus discos.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe algo en especial? —dijo preocupado al ver el caos en que acababa de convertirse su mesa de trabajo. Temía por sus libros y su microscopio. Era nuevo.

John aventó el libro en el que había guardado la rosa. Sherlock sostuvo a John justo a tiempo antes de que se cayera pero él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso. Lucía despreocupado, como todos los ebrios. John sonrió.

—¿Sabes? Creo que debiste haber conservado la rosa como testimonio de nuestra nueva amistad. Por cierto, no sabía que te gustaba la música vieja. Tienes buen gusto.

John se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Sherlock y comenzó a cantar.

It's love, it's love, I know, I know it's love

Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me warm

Make me feel like I've been born

Hold me, hold me, hold me right

Tonight, tonight my love, tonight

Forever, I will love you forever, yes I will

Sherlock trató de separarse al sentir que las manos de John rodeaban su cintura y que se recargaba en su pecho. John no podía ver la expresión horrorizada de Sherlock. De haberlo visto, seguramente se habría reído hasta lo indecible. Torpemente, John lo hizo bailar. A pesar de su estatura y de estar completamente ebrio, aún tenía la fuerza suficiente para desplazarse por la habitación, como si se tratase de una pista de baile. Al dar un giro, tropezaron con la alfombra. John cayó encima de Sherlock, mientras la expresión de éste reflejaba el dolor por haberse golpeado la cabeza. En ese momento John estalló en carcajadas. Sherlock, molesto y asustado, quiso apartarse pero al tratar de levantarse, los labios de John se posaron sobre los suyos. Fue un beso rápido.

John se hizo a un lado mientras se seguía riendo y se subía a la cama. A lo lejos se escuchaban los últimos fuegos artificiales. Eran las seis de la mañana. El cielo ya comenzaba a clarear.

Sherlock se quedó contemplando el libro abierto en el suelo y la rosa que lucía flamante. Se llevó la mano izquierda a los labios mientras trataba de entender lo que había sucedido.


	2. Dance on little girl

Sherlock llevaba más de un mes castigado. Aunque ya se había acostumbrado a los excesivos quehaceres que su madre le indicaba, el estar como jardinero honorario de los Watson, le parecía el colmo. Una semana, nada más. Si lo hacía, su madre le levantaría el castigo y podría volver a hacer sus estudios en botánica y su microscopio le sería devuelto.

"Cualquier cosa con tal de volver a hacer lo que tanto me gusta".

Era muy temprano cuando llegó a la mansión vecina. Llevaba las herramientas necesarias para dedicarse a tan delicada faena, cuando vio a John dirigirse hacia su auto. Éste ni siquiera lo había visto y en cuanto se subió al coche, arrancó velozmente. Sherlock suspiró. No habían vuelto a hablarse desde la noche de la fiesta.

Se colocó los guantes y comenzó a quitar delicadamente las hojas que estaban secas o llenas de pulgones. Con una tijera de mano comenzó a cortar las ramas secas y las espinas que estaban muy crecidas. Su expresión mostró el desagrado que le causaba la forma en la que ese ostentoso jardín estaba dispuesto.

"¡Qué horror! Mira que dejar que éstas bellezas se dañen. Las damascenas y las moschatas son las más descuidadas. ¿Quién pondría a las foetidas cerca de las gallicas?".

Sherlock saludó de lejos a la señora Ella, que había salido a verificar que la oferta de la señora Holmes fuera cierta. Sherlock continuó arreglando las rosas, mientras pensaba que realmente no había motivos para hablar con John, pues no eran amigos ni mucho menos. Incluso, la única inquietud que tenía había sido disipada por su madre la mañana siguiente de la fiesta. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que con el poco alcohol que había bebido, hubiera sido suficiente como para tener una laguna de esa magnitud.

No estaba seguro de si eso había sucedido o si lo había soñado.

Recordó que al día siguiente, su madre abrió la puerta de golpe mientras le gritaba que se levantara del suelo. Sherlock se puso nervioso al ver que le mostraba la botella vacía que John había llevado (según lo que él recordaba).

—No es mía, John la trajo. Pregúntale.

—¿Y dónde está? ¡No voy a ir a su casa a despertarlo para preguntarle! Ya se me hacía raro que te salieras antes de la fiesta, ¿crees que no me di cuenta?

—Mamá, está acostado en mi cama...

—No seas mentiroso.

Aturdido, volteó para darse cuenta de que su cama estaba intacta y que John no estaba ahí. La letanía de reclamos fue ininteligible, no estaba poniendo atención a lo que decía su madre. Sus palabras ni siquiera lo alcanzaban, hasta que un detalle le llamó la atención.

—¿Qué crees que pensarán Ella y Henry, si les decimos que su hijo vino a embriagar al nuestro? No seas absurdo. Nunca hemos tenido problemas con los Watson y no los vamos a tener ahora.

Mientras Sherlock rociaba a las rosas que estaba arreglando, recordaba que los días siguientes preguntó sutilmente a su hermano acerca de esa noche. Mycroft no fue de gran ayuda.

"Estaba tan ebrio como papá, que ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo llegamos. Por eso mamá está tan enojada...los tres hombres de su familia, ebrios como una cuba".

Eurus fue la única que confirmó lo que decía su madre.

"Cuando salimos de la fiesta, John estaba en el jardín de su casa y se despidió de nosotros. Estaba tan borracho que no podía sostenerse y a pesar de eso seguía bebiendo. Al llegar, pensamos que estabas despierto porque tu disco sonaba a todo volumen... Papá se tropezó al entrar y Mycroft le cayó encima... Mamá se enojó por todo eso y lo peor, fue cuando encontró la botella de whiskey en su sala. Quién lo diría, ¿eh? El joven y ejemplar Sherlock Holmes es un borracho en sus ratos libres y a escondidas. Es un milagro que no te pusieras mal."

Fueron días en los que afanosamente trató de recordar cada detalle de esa noche. No bebió gran cosa: una copa de champaña y un vaso de whiskey cuando había estado en la biblioteca con él. Tal vez, unos pocos sorbos de la botella cuando John estaba contando sus fantásticas aventuras en Afganistán, pero no era cantidad suficiente para embriagarse y perder el conocimiento.

El escritorio revuelto y el libro con la rosa en el suelo. La música sonando a altas horas de la noche. Eso sí lo recordaba claramente. Era capaz de contar con lujo de detalle el incidente con el hombre en la playa, y sabía que se trataba de John, lo había escuchado de sus labios en esa incómoda charla en la biblioteca. Había bajado a abrirle la puerta en la madrugada, cansado, somnoliento... O tal vez, todo eso fue un sueño tan absurdo: estar a solas con su otrora abusador, abrazándolo y consolándolo, para después cambiar de escenario y estar bailando con él en su habitación.

Levantó la mano al sentir el pinchazo de la espina.

El beso. John cayéndole encima y besándolo rápidamente.

Se quitó el guante para ver su pulgar herido por la espina y buscó un pañuelo para limpiarse la sangre que comenzaba a salir. No quería seguir pensando en eso. Debía mantener su mente ocupada en otra cosa, así que decidió empezar a quejarse acerca de su malogrado intento de jardinero. Realmente no iba a terminar de arreglar ese jardín en un solo día y ya tenía hambre. La señora Ella Watson ni siquiera se había acercado a ofrecerle un vaso de agua. Molesto, tanto por el pinchazo como por la falta de atención, guardó sus cosas y se dirigió al cobertizo.

Miró hacia la playa y le dieron ganas de escaparse, pero conociendo a su madre, sabía que era capaz de regresarlo a que continuara trabajando. Hizo un mohín y decidió avisar a la señora Watson, quien ya estaba ligeramente ebria por la cantidad de mimosas que tomaba como parte del desayuno y del almuerzo.

—Sherlock, querido. ¿Ya terminaste?

—Aún no, señora, pero ¿puedo continuar mañana? Tengo un pendiente, pero le aseguro que regreso temprano.

—¿Te vas? John ya no ha de tardar, le dije que vendrías a ayudarnos y me prometió que estaría aquí para la hora de la comida. Realmente la pasaron bien el día de su fiesta, ¿verdad? John quiere platicar contigo, no deja de mencionarte desde ese día.

Sherlock se puso nervioso. Ese beso le seguía pareciendo muy real.

—Pero es que mi madre...

—Descuida. Ella sabe que estarás aquí. Bueno, fue ella la que me aseguró que estarías aquí hasta el atardecer, cuando venga a jugar canasta. ¿Quieres tomar un baño, mientras? Tal vez te quede algo de la ropa de mi esposo, porque Hamish... digo, John, es muy bajito y sus cosas no te quedarían.

Sherlock trató de decir algo, pero se dio cuenta de que Ella era una mujer necia. No tenía caso discutir, mucho menos ahora que sabía que su propia madre ya había decidido por él. No quería agregar un nuevo castigo. La señora Watson se veía mareada. Su esponjado peinado a lo Nancy Sinatra le llamaba la atención.

—Bueno, en lo que te preparan el baño, ¿te importaría ponerme algo de música? Sigo sin entender cómo funcionan los tocadiscos. Y lo de las rosas, déjalo. Mañana continúas, ¿eh? Realmente me hace mucha falta que queden bien. De los tres jardineros, no se hace uno y yo verdaderamente espero que hagas milagros con ellas.

Sherlock bajó la mirada. Su pantalón de mezclilla estaba sucio por la tierra del jardín y sus zapatos estaban peor. Se sintió apenado al principio, porque no quería ensuciar la sala. Pero después, su rostro se iluminó y comenzó a caminar arrastrando los pies. Ensuciar ese costosísimo mármol, se sentía tan bien, como si fuera un acto de malicia de su parte por todos aquellos que había sufrido a manos de John.

Se acercó al tocadiscos y puso el que Ella le señalaba. Pronto, la voz de la cantante llenaba el salón. Apenas iba a subir a bañarse, cuando escuchó la voz de John. La señora Watson se levantó y corrió a llenarlo de besos. Sherlock sonrió apretando los labios. John se desprendió del abrazo de su madre y fue a abrazar a Sherlock.

—¡Qué gusto! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¿Por qué te escondes tanto, eh, Sherlock?

Porque estoy castigado. Pensó.

—He estado ocupado, mis estudios, ya sabes.

—Vamos, cuéntamelo todo.

En ese momento, Sherlock agradeció la interrupción de la sirvienta que le indicaba el camino hacia el baño. John los siguió y Sherlock se sintió incómodo.

—Voy a tomar un baño. —Explicó—Tu madre me invitó a comer.

—Sí, temía que te fueras antes de que yo llegara. ¿Te molesta si espero aquí afuera? Digo, podemos platicar mientras te bañas. Después de ver tantos hombres desnudos en las regaderas, uno termina por acostumbrarse.

Sherlock se sonrojó. Apenas iba a responder, cuando escuchó a Ella gritar desde abajo. Su voz era muy aguda.

—¡Cariño! ¡John! ¡Deja que Sherlock se apresure y tú también báñate, vienes muy sudoroso de tu juego! ¿Qué tal estuvo?

John salió del cuarto de baño. Sherlock respiró aliviado y se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta. No quería que lo vieran, le apenaría sobremanera que John se burlara de su escuálido cuerpo. Se duchó lo más rápido que pudo y se puso la ropa del señor Henry. Realmente eran de la misma talla y se dio cuenta que los genes de la señora Ella eran los culpables de la estatura a John. Incluso Harriet era más alta que su hermano. Se miró al espejo y vio que su cuerpo no era tan atlético ni varonil. Su piel exageradamente blanca. Era delgado, muy delgado y aunque comía bien, nunca aumentaba de peso. Se ejercitaba mucho en su casa o en la playa tanto como podía, pero no había asomo de musculatura. Lampiño. Casi no se rasuraba. No lucía tan masculino como su padre o su hermano.

Ni siquiera parece que tenga cuerpo de hombre, sino de bailarín de ballet.

Salió sintiéndose incómodo con la ropa prestada, pero en cuanto su madre llegara, iría a cambiarse y a devolverla.

Bajó y fue al enorme y lujoso comedor donde los Watson recibían a sus invitados más cercanos. La fina vajilla y los cubiertos estaban puestos. John y su madre ya estaban sentados. Sherlock se sintió apenado por el retraso. Incluso John, fue más rápido que él.

Durante la comida no hablaron mucho. Mejor dicho, Sherlock casi no habló. Todo lo que escuchó fueron las preguntas de Ella hacia John, acerca de su estancia en el extranjero y aplaudía emocionada cada vez que contaba acerca del colegio militar en el que estuvo. Ocasionalmente la señora Watson se dirigía a Sherlock para que reforzara los elogios hacia su adorado hijo.

John se lucía contando sus aventuras. Sherlock sentía que ya había escuchado eso antes, tal vez en el momento en el que —como él se aseguraba a sí mismo—, habían estado juntos en su casa la noche de la fiesta. Por un momento, Sherlock estuvo tentado a terminar las frases de John, pero pensó que sería grosero. Además, no habría forma de preguntarle después sobre ese beso que él recordaba.

—¿Estás bien, Sherlock? —preguntó John mientras se servía otra copa de vino.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —dijo apresurando el bocado.

—Porque has estado muy callado y súbitamente te sonrojaste. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, John. Todo bien.

Después de terminar el postre, la señora Ella subió a arreglarse para recibir a sus invitadas al juego de canasta que semanalmente organizaba. Les sugirió que fueran a dar un paseo a la playa, no sin antes darle una última indicación a John.

—John, no seas descortés. Lleva una botella de la cava de tu padre. Pregúntale a Sherlock cuál es su bebida favorita.

John miró a Sherlock, esperando su respuesta.

—Eh... no, gracias, así está bien—dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó John.

—Sí. La última vez no me fue tan bien—Sherlock se rascó la cabeza, para tratar de disimular su creciente ansiedad. El tema de la bebida le traía malos recuerdos.

—Está bien. Vamos—dijo John mientras avanzaba lentamente.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la playa. El aire revoloteaba los rizos de Sherlock. John lucía muy relajado.

—¿Por qué te fuiste de la fiesta sin avisar? Te estuve buscando y ya no te vi.

—¿No recuerdas nada? —dijo Sherlock extrañado.

John sonrió. El sol le daba directo en la cara y entrecerró sus maravillosos ojos azules.

—No. ¿Habría de recordar algo más, aparte de eso?

Sherlock lo miró con extrañeza.

—¿En serio, no te acuerdas de nada?

John se agachó para tomar algunas piedras y comenzó a lanzarlas al mar mientras Sherlock esperaba que le contestara.

—Recuerdo que estábamos platicando en el balcón y me disculpé contigo, vino mi mamá por mí y partimos el pastel, después creo que entramos a la biblioteca. Luego, estaba tirado en el jardín. No sé cómo pasó ni cómo llegué hasta ahí, pero ya no había nadie en la fiesta. Me levanté porque vi que tu familia ya iba de salida y me hubiera dado vergüenza que me vieran en ese estado y después desperté en mi cama. Si no recuerdo gran cosa, es porque sin dudas fue una gran borrachera. Épica, diría yo.

John comenzó a carcajearse y Sherlock lo miró condescendiente. Seguía sin entender qué tenía el alcohol que fascinaba a muchos y que a pesar de los efectos que causaba, la gente se vanagloriaba de las enormes cantidades en las que lo consumían. John era uno de ellos. Sherlock se aclaró la garganta y procuró mantenerse sereno.

—¿Nada más?

John volteó a verlo. Sherlock se estremeció ante esa mirada.

—Sí. ¿O hay algo en especial de lo que deba acordarme? ¿Hice algo ridículo o me peleé con alguien?

Sherlock metió las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón que le prestaron.

—Golpeaste a Jim Moriarty.

El rostro de John repentinamente se iluminó, como si lo expresado fuera un halago.

—¡Ah, sí! De eso también me acuerdo. Hoy trató de tirarme del caballo en el juego de polo, pero no lo logró. Él fue el que se cayó y el ridículo que hizo fue memorable, naturalmente todos se rieron. ¿Algo más?

Sherlock se mordió el labio.

—Después de que hablamos en la biblioteca, fuiste a mi casa.

John se carcajeó.

—¡No es cierto!

Sherlock trató de no parecer insistente, pero sentía que debía hacérselo saber.

—Sí. ¿No te acuerdas...?

—No. Si acaso, estaríamos tomando whiskey, pero nada más. Al menos sé que cuando bebo no me gusta hablar, no soy esa clase de tipos. Sólo me dedico a beber y si, hipotéticamente hubiéramos hablado de algo, ¿de qué habría sido?

Sherlock pensó en decirle la verdad pero se contuvo.

—Cosas. Hablaste de tu tiempo en el extranjero.

El gesto de John fue un tanto burlón.

—Ah, ¿entonces me dejaste contar todas mis "aventuras" otra vez, a sabiendas de que ya las habías escuchado? ¡Qué descortés de tu parte!

Sherlock se sonrojó.

—No. Bueno, me contaste un poco, pero las de hoy no las había escuchado.

John sonrió y siguió aventando las piedras que aún tenía en la mano.

—Dices que fui a tu casa, ¿qué hora sería?

Sherlock miró su muñeca izquierda solo para darse cuenta de que no llevaba reloj.

—Como las dos o las tres de la madrugada. Llevaste una botella y te quedaste a dormir, pero no sé a qué hora te fuiste.

John negó con la cabeza.

—Imposible.

Sherlock comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Su voz lo delató.

—De verdad.

La expresión de John reflejaba cierto desconcierto, como si quisiera darse cuenta de algo que le estaba pasando desapercibido.

—Bueno, y si fui a tu casa, ¿qué pasó ahí? Noté que te pusiste nervioso durante la comida, pero no sé por qué. ¿Dije o hice algo que te incomodara y mi plática te lo recordó?

Sherlock tragó saliva.

—No, no pasó nada.

—Creí que tal vez había hecho algo terrible de lo que pudiera arrepentirme o que haya pasado algo verdaderamente malo, pero si no es así entonces no hay de qué preocuparse. ¿Qué te parece si más tarde, mientras las señoras juegan, tú y yo vamos a dar una vuelta? Mi papá me regaló un carro y me gustaría que saliéramos. Digo, en vista de que me quedé sin amigos y sin novia, mi mejor opción eres tú. No lo tomes a mal, no digo que seas la última persona con la que saldría ni mucho menos pero...

Sherlock se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

—No, tengo algo que hacer al rato.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Voy a ayudar a mi mamá a acomodar unas cosas.

John lo alcanzó y se detuvo frente a él.

—Tu mamá va a estar jugando con la mía. Aprende a mentir mejor.

Sherlock se quedó quieto cuando vio que las manos de John se acercaron a su pecho. Sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza, pero John sólo le acomodó las solapas del saco.

—Ya está. Anda, vamos a salir. O bien, vamos a tu casa a ver tus maravillas. Presúmeme tus libros o lo que sea que te tenga tan fascinado y tan apartado de la vida social.

—S-sí, está bien.

John se acercó a él y lo hizo caminar de nueva cuenta hacia su casa. Cuando regresaron, las invitadas de su mamá ya habían llegado, entre ellas la señora Holmes. John se desvivió saludando a cada una de ellas y las invitó a pasar. Era un excelente anfitrión.

—¿Qué haces con esa ropa? —preguntó en voz baja la madre de Sherlock.

—Me la prestó la señora Watson-dijo nervioso.

La señora Holmes lo miró con aire severo.

—¿Y por qué? No habrás causado un desperfecto, ¿o sí?

—No. Me invitó a comer, pero me dijo que me cambiara. Me mandó a bañar—su voz sonó apenada.

—Mmm. Deberías aprender de John. Tan educado e impecable como siempre.

"Sí, claro".

John se acercó a ellos y besó la mano de la señora Holmes.

—Señora, buenas tardes. ¿Permitiría que Sherlock y yo estemos en su casa? Me gustaría platicar con él y estar un rato, claro, si usted está de acuerdo.

La expresión de la señora cambió visiblemente a una más agradable.

—Claro que sí, querido. Pero solo un favor: no lleves alcohol porque mi hijo no sabe medirse y a veces termina culpando de sus acciones a los demás. O si lo llevas, que sea sólo para ti. No le des nada.

Sherlock se molestó. Era increíble el grado de desconfianza que su propia madre le tenía.

—Le agradezco mucho—dijo John haciendo una reverencia.

—Ah, y un favor más. Mañana que venga, que te traiga la ropa que le prestaron. Limpia y planchada.

—Sí, señora. Así será.

Al llegar a casa, Sherlock se dio cuenta de que no había nadie. Sólo una nota de Eurus avisando que iría a una pijamada con sus amigas y que regresaría temprano, al día siguiente. Su padre había salido de viaje y Mycroft se había ido nuevamente a la escuela. Era su último semestre.

—¿No tienen servidumbre? —preguntó John mientras veía la casa.

—No. Nosotros nos encargamos de todo. ¿Deseas algo?

—No, sólo preguntaba. Tu casa es muy bonita, se siente mucho más cálida que la mía y eso que no hay nadie.

Sherlock se dirigió a la cocina. John lo alcanzó y le mostró la botella de whiskey que llevaba escondida entre su ropa. Sherlock negó con la cabeza y buscó dos vasos. John lo miró sorprendido.

—Tu madre dijo que no bebieras nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Tan terrible eres cuando bebes que haces cosas que no deberías?

Sherlock los puso en la barra mientras sacaba algunos hielos.

—No. Nunca me he emborrachado y no creo que note que bebí un poco. Tu no le vas a decir, ¿o sí?

John estaba intrigado.

—Pero ella dijo que culpabas a otros. Dime, Sherlock Holmes, ¿qué cosas tan nefastas haces bajo los efectos del alcohol?

—Nada, no hago nada—dijo mientras miraba fijamente a John, como si quiera convencerlo.

La mirada que John le lanzó lo traspasó. Sherlock sintió que John era capaz de adivinar hasta su más profundo pensamiento. Trató de que su mentira fuera convincente.

—¿La desconfianza de tu madre, es sólo por qué sí? Debe haber algo más.

Sherlock tragó saliva. Su nerviosismo era evidente. Mintió a medias.

—Está bien. Entro al cuarto de mi hermano y tomo sus discos, sin su permiso y culpo a Eurus.

John hizo un mohín. Le pareció absurdo.

—Eso no es tan grave. ¿Y qué escucha tu hermano?

Sherlock buscaba algo en la alacena.

—Ópera, música clásica, jazz...

—¡Qué aburrido! —dijo John.

—Sí. Oye, ¿me ayudas? —preguntó en un intento por cambiar el tema.

—Claro—John se acercó y tomó los vasos— ¿Llevas hielos?

—Los suficientes.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras y pronto entraron a la habitación de Sherlock. Su escritorio estaba vacío, pues su madre le había quitado todos sus libros, sus álbumes y su posesión más preciada: su microscopio. Sólo estaba un libro de John Locke y sus cosas de la escuela. Aún conservaba sus apuntes de la preparatoria, pues el siguiente mes, entraría a la universidad. No sabía a cual, pues tenía pase para todas, pero le insistió a su madre que le permitiera conservar esa libreta.

—Tu habitación es acogedora.

—Sí... —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y cómo es que no te aburres aquí? Digo —John se acercó a la ventana que daba vista al mar—, está bien, pero... ¿de verdad no te mata estar encerrado?

Sherlock lo volteó a ver. Realmente su pequeño mundo ya no le parecía tan fascinante como para impresionar a un muchacho como John. Trató de parecer seguro de sí mismo.

—No. Siempre encuentro algo con qué entretenerme.

John se sentó en la alfombra. Destapó la botella y sirvió los vasos.

—¿Tienes televisión o tocadiscos?

—Sólo tocadiscos, pero... está en la habitación de mi mamá.

John frunció el ceño y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué?

Sherlock suspiró. Se moría de ganas por decirle la verdad.

—Digamos que me castigó. Bueno, sí me castigó y me quitó lo que más quería. Se llevó todas mis cosas y hasta que ella lo determine, las tendré de vuelta.

John se quitó el saco y la corbata.

—¿Y entonces qué vamos a hacer? ¿Mirarnos fijamente hasta que nos cansemos? Debiste haber aceptado mi idea de salir a dar una vuelta.

—No me deja salir. Hasta Eurus puede salir toda la noche, menos yo. A propósito, ¿te importa si me cambio? Tengo que lavar la ropa de tu papá.

John dio el primer sorbo a su bebida.

—Sólo quítatela. La sirvienta se encargará de eso. Yo le diré a tu mamá que cumpliste.

—No sabes cómo es ella. Irá al cuarto de lavado a revisar que haya gastado jabón y que haya movido la plancha... es muy difícil engañarla.

John le hizo un guiño.

—Con todo respeto, deja que yo me encargue. No vine aquí a verte lavar la ropa de mi padre y si se da cuenta de que sacamos el tocadiscos, yo me echaré la culpa. Finalmente, soy tu invitado y creo que me dará una oportunidad. Pero eso sí, nada de la música que escucha tu hermano. ¿No tienes algo más moderno?

Sherlock lo miró fijamente. John realmente no le tomaba importancia a las cosas. Todo lo resolvía con su encanto. Y funcionaba.

—No. Bueno, mi hermana tiene discos con música de...

—Lo que sea está bien. Odio a Vivaldi por culpa de mi padre. Viviré los próximos años como un respetable aristócrata o empresario o lo que sea, escuchando esa música aburrida y lo que me quede de juventud, pienso aprovecharlo al máximo. ¿No ibas a cambiarte la ropa?

Sherlock se sonrojó.

—Sí, ¿me permites?

John se tapó los ojos en un gesto burlón.

—No veo nada.

Sherlock tomó su bata azul de seda y salió del cuarto. John comenzó a reírse divertido.

—¡Oye, en serio, no te veo! ¡Regresa!

-Así está bien.

"¿Qué demonios le está pasando? ¿Qué diablos me está pasando?"

Después de unos minutos, Sherlock regresó con el tocadiscos y la ropa del señor Watson doblada. Realmente no quería lavar y confiaba en que John, se hiciera cargo de la situación.

—¿Y los discos?

Su cara se enrojeció a causa de la vergüenza. No quería que John escuchara las canciones que a él tanto le encantaban.

—En el cuarto de mi hermana. Pero creo que Mycroft tiene algo de rock...

John lo miró con curiosidad. Sabía que Sherlock le ocultaba algo.

—Vamos por ellos.

—Mejor los traigo todos y tú los escoges.

John se quedó sirviendo otro vaso para él. Sherlock ni siquiera había bebido nada del suyo. Sherlock fue por los discos y los colocó en el piso. John los miró y los fue descartando.

—Mmm, es música para niñas pero peor es nada. Mi mamá escucha esto todo el día y es frustrante cuando Harriet se le une y ambas cantan peor que animal en matadero. Por eso, prefiero salir a jugar polo o a pasear o lo que sea. Pero bueno, la siguiente vez, yo traeré los míos.

Sherlock volvió a pensar en voz alta.

—¿Vas a venir otra vez?

John lo miró con extrañeza y Sherlock se sintió apenado.

—Sí, eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿o ya no quieres que venga? Si te molesta mi presencia...

—¡No, no es eso! Discúlpame por favor—dijo Sherlock mientras sentía que la cara le ardía de vergüenza. Realmente había sido muy descortés.

John sonrió, sacó un acetato y dejó que la aguja hiciera su trabajo. Las notas de "These boots are made for walking" llenaron el ambiente. Sherlock trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas para disculparse, pero John habló antes que él.

—No sé cuántas veces tenga que hacerlo, pero lo haré hasta que me creas: estoy profundamente arrepentido por la manera en la que te traté cuando éramos niños. Discúlpame. Puede que siga siendo un patán —porque hasta yo sé que eso no se me va a quitar nunca—, pero ya no puedo ni quiero serlo contigo. Quiero ser tu amigo. De verdad. Pero si no te sientes cómodo, lo entiendo y tampoco quiero que te sientas obligado a trabar amistad conmigo, sólo porque yo insisto. Créeme que si quieres que me vaya y nunca más te busque, me iré y te dejaré en paz y nuestras familias no tienen que verse afectadas por eso. Sé honesto, Sherlock, por favor.

Los ojos de John se posaron en los de Sherlock. Había un brillo triste en ambas miradas.

—Discúlpame, John. No quise ser grosero contigo.

John apuró su trago. Ya iba por el tercer vaso y el de Sherlock seguía exactamente igual. Ni siquiera lo había probado.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte. Es más bien una consecuencia lógica de cómo fui en el pasado contigo. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—¡No! ¡Quédate!

Sherlock se llevó las manos a la boca, como si con ello pudiera evitar que su respuesta sonara desesperada. John sonrió.

—Gracias, Sherlock. Te juro que no te vas a arrepentir por esta oportunidad que me estás dando—John bajó la mirada mientras agitaba su vaso—. Nunca he tenido un amigo de verdad y eres la clase de persona que a mí me gustaría llegar a ser algún día. Espero que realmente pueda confiar en mí y créeme que haré todo lo posible por no defraudarte.

Sherlock se sintió avergonzado de su reacción. Trató de darse valor apresurando el motivo por el que originalmente, estaban en su casa.

—Bueno, salud entonces, John.

El rubio levantó su vaso y brindó.

—Por el principio de una larga amistad.

Sherlock se ruborizó mientras sentía que el corazón le latía de prisa otra vez.

—Porque mi madre no se enoje si nos encuentra bebiendo.

El sabor del whiskey no le pareció tan desagradable esta vez y entre los dos se terminaron la botella en poco tiempo. Sherlock se dio cuenta de que su madre no había llegado aún y decidió bajar a la cava de su padre. Se sentía tan bien al lado de John, tan cómodo, tan feliz. Le dieron más de una vuelta a todos los discos de su hermana y John le enseñó a bailar, pero no en pareja. Sherlock estaba enloquecido con los movimientos de John y aunque él mismo carecía de ritmo, se sintió animado a bailar tal y como siempre había querido hacerlo ante los ojos de alguien más, sin sentirse juzgado. Sus rizos brincaban al ritmo de la música, su voz cantaba cada una de las canciones y el éxtasis, la emoción de sentirse libre, era algo invaluable en ese momento. Esa era una de las noches más agradables que Sherlock pudiera recordar. Nunca había tenido una así en toda su vida. Oficialmente, era su primera borrachera.

Al día siguiente, John se culpó de haber hecho que Sherlock se portara tan mal. La señora Holmes se contuvo al ver a John ayudando a Sherlock a recoger el desastre que habían hecho en su habitación. Incluso, les preparó un remedio para la resaca mientras hablaba cálidamente con John.

"Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con el hecho de que cuando se vean comiencen a beber, puedo ser tolerante con eso. John, por favor, te encargo a mi hijo. Le hace falta tener amigos, es muy solitario y todo el día se la pasa encerrado y creo que eso, a largo plazo, va a terminar por afectarlo. Quiero que tenga una vida normal, así como tú. Y si por algún motivo, piensan tomar, háganlo aquí en la casa. Creo que Sherlock se está portando un poco rebelde, y si no te importa, me gustaría que pasara más tiempo contigo. Creo que serás una buena influencia para él. Sé que estas son de la clase de cosas que hacen los jóvenes, pero prefiero que las haga con alguien a quien yo conozco y en quien confío. Esta es tu casa y eres bienvenido aquí, siempre".

Había pasado la semana pactada. Sin embargo, esas eran las últimas palabras que Sherlock recordaba con claridad. Cada vez que pensaba en la forma en la que John se había "enfrentado" a su madre, solamente usando su encanto y sonriendo como sólo él lo hacía, su corazón daba un vuelco. Incluso, el jardín lo había arreglado de una forma maravillosa, poniendo atención a cada detalle (en un principio había pensado en perder el tiempo fingiendo que sí estaba trabajando). Aunque en esos días no había vuelto a ver a John, el simple hecho de pensar que estaría arreglando las rosas de su casa, le parecía emocionante. Su madre le había devuelto sus cosas, pero ahora sentía que le hacía falta algo más.

—Eurus, ¿me prestas uno de tus discos?

—Si me regresas las revistas que tomaste, claro que sí.

Sherlock se sonrojó. Era la hora del desayuno y aunque eran vacaciones, los horarios y las rutinas seguían sin cambios. Apenas iban a dar las siete.

—¿Qué revistas? —dijo mientras sacaba la cucharilla de su taza.

Eurus arqueó la ceja y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Mis revistas?

Sherlock dio un sorbo a su café. Hizo contacto visual con ella para convencerla.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Eurus lo miró fijamente y sonrió lentamente. Sabía que esa expresión aterrorizaba a su hermano.

—Digo, curiosamente a Mycroft nunca le quitas nada. Su colección de Playboy está intacta y eso que he visto una y cada una de ellas sin que él se dé cuenta de que lo hago a escondidas.

Sherlock hizo un gesto, indicándole que su madre se acercaba. Eurus seguía inamovible.

—Dame mis revistas.

—No sé...

—Mamá... —dijo Eurus en el tono de voz que anticipaba un problema mayor.

Sherlock se puso nervioso cuando vio a su madre aparecer en la cocina.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Sherlock tiene...

Él agitó las manos, tratando de convencerla de que no lo delatara. Habría sido muy vergonzoso.

—¿Ahora por qué pelean? Creí que había sido muy clara. ¡Parecen niños!

Eurus sonrió.

—Tiene mucha hambre, me pidió mi desayuno, otra vez.

Su madre los miró fijamente, especialmente al acusado.

—Sherlock, sírvete más y no molestes a tu hermana. Eurus, apúrate. Hoy tienes clase de violín y se te hace tarde.

Eurus se levantó y se acercó a Sherlock, susurrándole en el oído.

—Cuando regrese, quiero ver mis discos y mis revistas en su lugar, ¿oíste? Esas también me las trae papá de América y mira que son mis favoritas. Pídele tú las tuyas...

Sherlock terminó apresuradamente su desayuno y lavó los platos. Pronto subió a su cuarto y regresó lo que había tomado sin permiso. Las Seventeen realmente no eran publicadas en Inglaterra y por eso Eurus las atesoraba, al igual que su colección de acetatos. Por un momento, se sintió patético de leer cosas de mujeres, pero había algunas recomendaciones que le llamaban la atención. Sin embargo, las leía a escondidas de su madre, quien desaprobaba algunas acciones que no correspondían a lo que un joven de la edad de Sherlock debería hacer. Particularmente aquellas que no eran propias de un varón.

Suspiró y puso el tocadiscos en cuanto escuchó que Eurus y su madre habían salido. Quería estar completamente solo para disfrutar esa canción. La letra difería enormemente de lo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero era el recuerdo lo que lo emocionaba. Paul Anka siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas en cada una de sus melodías, pero era ésta de Lynn Anderson la que lo traía enloquecido.

Se paró frente al espejo y pasó sus delgados dedos entre sus castaños rizos. No cantaba fuerte, más bien parecía que solo movía los labios. Con eso se conformaba: con soñar despierto desde la última vez que había estado tanto tiempo a solas con John entonando esa canción.

—Ahí viene mi mamá.

Sherlock volteó asustado al escuchar a Eurus.

—¿No ya te habías ido?

—Si, pero tienes visitas. Quita eso antes de que te tachen de raro.

Sherlock se acercó al tocadiscos mientras veía que su madre entraba a su cuarto.

—¡Mira quién vino a verte!

John estaba ahí, sonriente.

—Hola, espero que no sea muy temprano para importunar.

—No, no, está bien—. El nerviosismo impregnó su voz. Las manos le comenzaron a sudar.

La señora Holmes realmente parecía emocionada de ver a John tan temprano. Le sonrió antes de avanzar.

—Te quedas en tu casa, dile a Sherlock que te invite a desayunar.

—Señora Holmes, agradezco mucho sus atenciones, pero ya tomé algo antes de salir.

—Está bien. Diviértanse. Sherlock, apresúrate si quieres salir a dar la vuelta con John. No lleguen tarde, ¿está bien?

Sherlock no supo qué decir cuando que vio a John acercarse al tocadiscos y comenzó a temblar al verlo posar la aguja sobre el acetato. Era irreal lo que estaba pasando. John comenzó a cantar la canción que momentos antes Sherlock había estado susurrando.

I beg your pardon I never promised you a rose garden

Along with the sunshine there's gotta be a little rain sometime

John lo tomo de las manos y lentamente, lo hizo bailar. Sherlock se sonrojó visiblemente y John sonrió al verlo.

—No puedo sacarme esta maldita canción de la cabeza y la culpa es tuya, ¿eh, Sher?

Su corazón latía muy rápido. Temió desmayarse ahí. John le dio una vuelta y lo soltó delicadamente pues la canción estaba terminando. John se acercó a la ventana y cerró los ojos. Sherlock solo atinó a sentarse al borde de su cama mientras trataba de procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

—No sabía que vendrías...

—Ni yo, pero no quería irme así sin despedirme. Todo fue tan rápido que apenas y tuve tiempo.

La angustia se apoderó del corazón de Sherlock. Realmente en cualquier momento caería fulminado por la forma tan violenta en la que su corazón estaba trabajando.

—¿Te vas? ¿A dónde?

John regresó la vista a Sherlock. Se veía tan despreocupado, tan tranquilo. Sherlock tenía la ansiedad cuajada en la mirada. Temía ponerse a llorar en ese momento.

—Es el aniversario de bodas de mis padres y se les ocurrió que hiciéramos un viaje. Estaremos fuera casi un mes, pero aunque sé que no es mucho, realmente voy a extrañar estar contigo.

Sherlock suspiró. John ni se inmutó.

—Oh... Creí que te irías al extranjero otra vez, a estudiar.

—No, nada de eso. Volveré justo a tiempo para las clases. Con un poco de suerte, tendremos un fin de semana para irnos de juerga, ¿eh?

Sherlock sonrió. El alma aun no le regresaba al cuerpo, pero se sentía menos preocupado que minutos atrás. John se acercó más y se agachó para estar cerca de Sherlock. Sacó algo de su blazer y lo puso sobre la mano de Sherlock.

—Desconozco el nombre científico de esta rosa, pero sé que mi madre las llama "June Peach" y no deja que nadie más, aparte de ella y de ti, las toque. ¿Sabes? Me la he pasado tan bien contigo que espero que nuestra relación se consolide algún día. Es una simple rosa, pero te prometo que cuando regrese, te daré algo más. Ni un jardín completo sería suficiente para expresar todo lo que me has hecho sentir en tan poco tiempo.

Sherlock tomó la rosa con delicadeza entre sus manos. Temió tirarla por el temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. John se levantó y le extendió la mano. Sherlock se puso de pie sin entender absolutamente nada y John lo abrazó.

—Me voy, porque nuestro vuelo sale pronto. Cuídate mucho y no sabes cómo espero que ese viaje pase rápido. Ah, y por favor, no escuches esa canción hasta que yo regrese y la bailemos completamente ebrios. La última vez fue genial. Nunca lo olvidaré.

John sonrió y Sherlock sintió que las piernas se le doblaban. Trató de acompañarlo hasta la puerta, pero John le indicó que no era necesario.

El dulce aroma de la rosa pronto invadió los sentidos de Sherlock. Lo demás había pasado a segundo término.


	3. Knock Three Times

Faltaban dos días para iniciar las clases. Ya se había inscrito y su felicidad no podía ser mayor. La universidad a la que irían él y su hermana era la misma en la que iría John y aunque no estarían en la misma carrera, contaba con que alguna vez lo viera pasar por el campus o coincidieran en la cafetería o chocaran en algún pasillo o simplemente…  
Se sonrojó de pensarlo. Seguía bailando y aunque vio entrar a Eurus y levantar la aguja del tocadiscos, no se inmutó.

—¿Qué te sucede? 

Sherlock sonrió.

—Nada. Estoy feliz.

—Sí, ya todos sabemos que al fin te decidiste a estudiar una sola cosa y que al fin, tus investigaciones tendrán algún propósito noble para la humanidad y que todos te van a reconocer. Eso ya lo sabemos, genio. ¿Hay algo más que nos estemos perdiendo y que no nos quieras decir?

No le contestó. Fue a poner el disco y la canción se repitió.

Eurus lo miró extrañada. Llevaba días bailando y cantando en su cuarto o cuando salían a caminar a la playa. Todo el tiempo estaba tarareando alguna canción y parecía no importarle que lo vieran. Algunas veces la había sacado a bailar y eso era verdaderamente raro. Nadie lo había visto hacerlo y todos en su casa estaban seguros de que nunca bailaría con nadie. Sin embargo, ella sabía que había algo más.

—¿Ya tienes novia?

Sherlock la miró fijamente y fue a quitar el disco. Puso el suyo, su favorito: Paul Anka. Una y mil veces más.

—No.

—¿Entonces? ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que te gusta alguien? Y creo que vive aquí cerca…

“Put your head on my shoulder” comenzó a sonar. Se acercó a Eurus y la tomó delicadamente para bailar. Ella le siguió el paso. 

—No. 

Eurus sonrió.

—¿Es Harriet? 

La sonrisa cambió de dueño. Eurus insistió.

—Yo sé que es algo temperamental y muy coqueta. La asedian muchos jóvenes y hasta donde yo sé, eso no le molesta para nada. Ha tenido más de un novio y no creo que sea una buena idea que trates de cortejarla porque John es muy celoso con ella, aun cuando sabe perfectamente la clase de chica que es. Te he visto escribir cartas y doblarlas con mucho cariño y sé que las dejas en el buzón de los Watson.

—No es cierto, no sabes nada.

—Te seguí una vez.

Sherlock la apartó violentamente. Eurus comenzó a burlarse.

—Lo mejor será que te alejes de ella porque John va a enojarse contigo y no creo que a ella le guste darse cuenta de que no sabes besar. Nunca te he conocido una sola novia ¿y cómo diablos vas a besar a alguien que ha besado a más de la mitad de la escuela? ¿Por eso lees mis revistas? ¿Para ver si aprendes a conquistar a una chica? No seas tonto, así no se hacen las cosas y menos, si se trata de conquistar a alguien. Debes tener más práctica que teoría.

Sherlock se acercó a quitar el disco. Súbitamente se le había quitado la emoción. Eurus continuó.

—Digo, es lo que yo sé y no estoy inventando nada. Ya dime, ¿por ella estás así? Creo que ella no vale la pena y te lo digo honestamente: Harriet no se merece a una persona como tú. Los hermanos Watson son especialistas en romperle el corazón a la gente y en usar a las personas solo para satisfacer sus deseos mundanos. Los dos son iguales, tal pareciera que ambos están en una loca carrera para ver quien besa a más personas en el menor tiempo posible.

Sherlock cerró los ojos mientras la tensión se apoderaba de su voz.

—Mejor vete.

—Como quieras, sólo no digas que no te lo advertí. Harriet es la versión femenina de su hermano y si fuera hombre sería peor de lo que John es y…

—¡Que te vayas! —gritó Sherlock enfadado.

Eurus salió encogiéndose de hombros. Sherlock se sentó en el suelo. Él ya sabía todo lo que le había dicho Eurus y eso ni siquiera le importaba. Lo que verdaderamente estaba sintiendo era lo que lo preocupaba. Las cartas que había escrito realmente nunca las había enviado. Lo único que había dejado en el buzón de la casa de al lado, era una tarjeta diciéndole a John que esperaba salir a divertirse como se lo había prometido. Tres líneas a lo mucho. Nada más. Nada que se malinterpretara. Una tarjeta como la que los amigos, según creía él, se enviaban. Nada más. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y suspiró. Eso dolió. Eurus ya se había dado cuenta de ese cambio que él mismo ya había notado, pero había querido pasar por alto e ignorarlo, como siempre hacía con las cosas que no eran importantes o que lo hacían sentir vulnerable. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

“¿Será posible…?”

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar. Se levantó y se puso los zapatos y el abrigo. No tenía ganas de estar ahí. Bajó corriendo y salió a la playa a caminar. Eran casi las seis de la tarde y hacía frío. El sol se estaba ocultando rápidamente.

No dejaba de pensar en eso y le daba pena. No estaba bien. No era lo correcto. No para él y su familia. No podía hacer eso. No podía estarle pasando a él. Era una aberración.  
Había leído que eso que estaba sintiendo no estaba bien y que era incluso una patología, que afectaba la forma de pensar de ciertos individuos y que se consideraba una desviación. Algunas publicaciones médicas lo manejaban como un trastorno emocional que se debía a la confusión de los sentimientos e ideas de los individuos, que afectaba a mujeres y hombres de todos los estratos y que había algunos casos que rayaban en lo enfermizo. Era una cuestión emocional pero no era imposible de curar. Había tratamientos médicos que podían revertir ese problema y que había índices notorios de esa conducta, que, aunque pasaban desapercibidos por mucho que lo ocultara el individuo en cuestión, eran signos obvios de que algo anormal estaba sucediendo.

Según él, no tenía nada de malo leer las revistas dirigidas a adolescentes femeninas para enterarse de ciertas cosas ni que le gustaran algunas canciones de amor, pues en su caso, le gustaba la letra o la melodía, pero no era algo anormal. No era afeminado, no hablaba con ese tono fingido y chillón que algunos chicos tenían al hacerlo en voz alta, ya fuera para burlarse o porque eran así. No sentía deseos de usar ropa que no fuera la que le correspondía ni de maquillarse o usar zapatos de tacón. No caminaba exagerando sus movimientos ni soñaba con tener novio o con estar con algún hombre en la intimidad. Le gustaba el arte como a muchas personas y aunque leía a Oscar Wilde a escondidas, no soñaba con emularlo en absoluto. De un tiempo a la fecha, se repetía incansablemente eso todos los días, a cada hora.

Su madre nunca lo sobreprotegió ni sufrió maltrato alguno por parte de su padre o su hermano por comportarse de una forma que no correspondiera a lo que debía ser. Eurus jugaba con él a lo que se le ocurriera, pero él nunca jugó con cosas de niñas. Nunca fue forzado a hacer cosas excesivamente masculinas o viriles. Siempre respetaron en su casa su forma de ser y de ver el mundo, incluso los recuerdos amargos de su infancia, en algún momento le convencieron que era mejor apartarse de los bravucones que seguirles el juego, porque no se hubiera sentido cómodo al hacerle lo mismo a alguien igual que él. Se consideraba una persona normal, pese a sus múltiples manías o algunos comportamientos que rayaban en lo obsesivo, pero sabía que últimamente algo no estaba bien y eso era lo que verdaderamente lo inquietaba. Sabía que en algún momento, tal vez en algunos años o en otro lugar, sentir lo que él sentía no estaría mal y tal vez sería libre de ser y expresarse como él lo quisiera.

Se sentó en la arena y comenzó a ver las primeras estrellas. El ruido del mar no lo estaba relajando como él hubiera esperado y su mente seguía explotando. Había un gran caos en sus pensamientos. Tal vez la terapia podría ayudarle a aclarar algunas cosas, pero no quería ir puesto que no tenía una razón suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo y si se decidiera, ¿cómo se lo plantearía a sus padres? Si fuera con un psicoanalista ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué se estaba imaginando cosas y le gustaba alguien que no debía? ¿Qué nunca le habían atraído las mujeres porque no había una razón suficientemente poderosa, que hiciera que le llamara la atención querer estar con una? Las encontraba guapas, hermosas a algunas, pero solo eso. Las amigas de su hermana eran muy bonitas y le agradaban pero no las veía con interés romántico.  
Se sintió abrumado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse otra vez. Ese maldito nudo en la garganta no le permitía respirar. Sentía que se estaba ahogando.

—No pensé encontrarte aquí. ¿Sucede algo?

Esa voz solo empeoró las cosas. No podía disimularlo aunque quisiera pero tampoco daría certeza a sus propias sospechas. Se limpió los ojos discretamente.

—Nada, estoy resfriado.

—Tu voz se escucha bien, no parece que estés enfermo.

—Es que apenas empecé a sentirme mal. Me arden los ojos.

Vio esa mano que se le ofrecía. La tomó y se levantó. John estaba ahí.

—Ya me habías asustado. Creí que estabas sufriendo por amores.

Sherlock sonrió tratando de ocultar lo que estaba sucediendo realmente en su interior. John no tenía que saberlo. 

—No, estoy bien. ¿Cuándo regresaste?—dijo tratando de disimular su voz entrecortada.

—Apenas hoy. Te traje algo, espero que te guste.

John le extendió un regalo. Sherlock iba a abrirlo, pero John lo contuvo.

—Aquí no. Me gustaría que lo vieras en tu casa… lo vi y pensé en ti.

Algo volvió a encenderse en su interior. El caos y la confusión comenzaban a empeorar, pero no dio lugar a que se notara. No lo permitiría.

—Gracias.

—A propósito, gracias por la tarjeta. Eso me hizo recordar que tenemos algo pendiente, pero yo creo que tendrá que esperar un poco. Ya sabes, con eso de la escuela no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo para vernos.

La voz de John sonaba pausada, algo triste. Sherlock se dio cuenta pero no quiso pensar demasiado en ello.

—Sí…

—Lamento no poderte acompañar a tu casa o invitarte a la mía, pero recién vamos llegando del viaje y la verdad estoy muy cansado. Fue una pesadilla y realmente lamento haber salido en familia, pero en fin, después nos veremos para ponernos al corriente.

Las manos le temblaban y bajó la mirada, aun cuando por la misma oscuridad no podía ver el semblante de John.

—Gracias y espero que mi nota no te haya molestado.

—No, no me molesta. Al contrario, fue un recordatorio muy grato. Lo necesitaba. Tienes bonita letra, ¿eh, Sher?

Sherlock sintió que el calor regresaba a sus mejillas. John volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Supe que estaremos en la misma universidad y eso me parece excelente. ¿Cuándo te vas?

—Mañana en la tarde. Eurus y yo ya empacamos algunas cosas porque estaremos viviendo en el campus. Realmente no está tan lejos pero no queremos perder tiempo en el traslado. 

—Ojalá y coincidamos en la escuela. Yo sí voy a regresar todos los días a casa, por si algún día quieres venirte conmigo. Solo nos pondríamos de acuerdo en cuanto tengamos los horarios de clase y si no es posible que vaya y venga diario, temo que solicitaré alojamiento de incógnito en tu habitación.

El corazón volvió a latirle con fuerza.

—Claro. Descansa John.

—Igualmente. Nos vemos pronto.

Entró a su casa cuando ya todos estaban en el comedor. Subió corriendo a dejar el regalo en su cuarto y bajó a cenar. La noche la pasó preocupado, pensando en lo que estaba sucediendo. Trató de culpar a Eurus por haberlo puesto así, pero sabía que ella no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Miró las maletas hechas y sintió tristeza al pensar que ya no estaría pasando las tardes en su casa jugando a ser el hombre que lo sabía todo. Era un muchacho que a sus escasos diecisiete años sentía que podía comerse al mundo y sorprenderlo. Por un momento se sintió estúpido por esa arrogancia que también tenía, pero que expresaba de otra forma. Unos lo hacían luciéndose ante todos, presumiendo lo que tenían y lo que hacían, caminando con altanería y con prepotencia, pero él lo hacía sintiéndose superior a todos, creyendo que su intelecto lo podría todo. Mientras los jóvenes de su edad salían de fiesta y tenían muchas parejas, él los miraba con desprecio y pensaba que leer muchos libros era lo mejor que él podía hacer. No entendía como sus hermanos podían hacer lo mismo que él y aun darse tiempo para ser como los demás. Él no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera lo había intentado tras haber pensado mucho en eso.

Confiaba que al entrar a la universidad podían pasar dos cosas: realmente ser el mejor en lo que hacía y darse cuenta de que tenía razón o sucumbir a los encantos de la vida social, pidiendo ayuda a su hermana, que era muy buena en el trato con los demás. Se inclinaba a pensar más en la segunda, pero la simple idea de tener que comenzar a interactuar con más personas, le revolvía el estómago. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hablarle a una mujer ni de cómo sentarse a tomar una cerveza con los muchachos. No sabía qué temas eran los adecuados para entablar una conversación con una chica o con un montón de desconocidos. Aunque aprendía rápido, se sentía en franca desventaja pues su personalidad no le ayudaría mucho. Podría fingir. Al menos ya sabía bailar y ya tomaba whiskey pero eso no era suficiente. Le aterraba la idea de tener que mostrar su verdadero yo, porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de quién era él en realidad. 

“Si tan solo fuera un poco como él…”

Se desvistió y se acostó en la cama. Trató de dormir pero no pudo. No quería hacer nada pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar. Nunca dejaba descansar a su mente, siempre tenía que ocuparla en algo pero lo único en lo que pensaba desde hacía ya más de un mes, era en un par de ojos azules y una encantadora sonrisa. En las dos rosas que atesoraba y escondía en uno de sus libros.

“Eso no está bien. Es una estupidez”.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche. Se la pasó despierto, pensando y recordando al “culpable” de que él se sintiera así por primera vez en toda su vida. Ni siquiera pudo llorar. La confusión se fue disipando conforme el cielo iba cambiando de tonalidad hasta dar paso al amanecer. Al día siguiente, se la pasó bostezando. El sueño estaba llegando pero era su último día en casa. Quería ir a despedirse de John, aunque sabía que sería algo ridículo sabiendo que eventualmente se encontrarían y realmente no sabría qué decirle o cómo justificar su visita. Temía que John fuera a burlarse de él o que él mismo fuera a arruinar las cosas. Bajó sumido en sus pensamientos tratando de concentrase solamente en el inicio de esa nueva etapa de su vida. El auto de sus padres ya tenía el equipaje y la hora de salida fue antes de lo previsto. Eurus ya lo estaba esperando afuera y parecía muy animada, más de la cuenta.

—Te ves muy cansado. ¿No dormiste?

—No.

—¿Es por la escuela o es por…?

Sherlock la miró molesto.

—No es por nada de eso.

—A que sí. Estás triste porque no podrás ir a despedirte de tu amor, ¿verdad?

—Que no.

—Que sí.

Sherlock rogó porque en ese momento aparecieran sus padres y se fueran ya, pero estaban tardándose más de lo esperado.

—Voy a ir fastidiándote todo el camino hasta que me lo digas.

—No te voy a decir nada.

—Tú te lo buscaste.

Sherlock sintió ganas de golpearla o hacerle algo que la hiciera enojar. Realmente la estaba pasando muy mal y ella estaba sacando ventaja de eso. Eurus a veces era cruel con él y lo disfrutaba mucho.

—No seas tonta. Déjame en paz.

—Es Harriet. Vi el regalo que llevas ahí. Estoy segura de es para ella y sospecho qué es…

—No sabes nada.

—Estás perdidamente enamorado de Harriet y piensas pedirle a John que te ayude. Vas a ganártelo en la universidad, te harás su mejor amigo y le pedirás que los presente formalmente para por fin, poder confesarte.

Sherlock cerró los ojos. Se puso rojo, estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. 

-Cállate, por favor.

—¿O si no qué? Vi que guardaste algo en tu bolsillo y créeme que voy a saber de qué se trata. Cuento hasta tres para que me lo digas o armo un escándalo, que hasta mis padres se van a unir para que nos digas de que se trata.

—No te voy a decir nada, absolutamente nada—realmente ya estaba llegando a su límite.

—Una…

—No.

Sintió el sudor comenzar a caer por su frente. 

—Dos…

Eurus sonreía triunfal mientras miraba que sus padres cerraban la puerta y se dirigían hacia el auto. Le daba terror tener que admitirlo. Era una estupidez ceder al capricho de una niña. Eurus volteó a verlo para disfrutar el momento.

—Tres…

Sherlock abrió los ojos. La miró fijamente.

—Es John. Estoy enamorado de John Watson.

Eurus lo miró desconcertada mientras una risita nerviosa se escapaba de su boca.

—No es cierto. Tú jamás bromearías con algo así.

Sherlock tomó aire mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—Es verdad, Eurus. Estoy locamente enamorado de John desde que regresó del extranjero. Todo esto es por él, todo esto que estoy sintiendo es por él. Yo jamás bromearía con algo tan…hermoso.

La expresión en el rostro de su hermana le dio cuenta de la magnitud de su confesión. 

—No es cierto, esto no puede estar pasando…—susurró.

Sherlock tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la voz se le cortó.

—Es John, todo este tiempo ha sido él. Todo este maldito tiempo ha sido él y por eso estoy así, porque no lo puedo evitar y porque sé que no está bien. No importa qué haga, no importa en qué trate de distraerme… Sólo sé que estoy perdidamente enamorado de él y es la primera vez que me pasa algo así. De todas las personas en el mundo, justo tuve que enamorarme de él.

Eurus quiso abrir la puerta del auto pero Sherlock la sujetó del brazo. 

—Por favor, Eurus, no le digas a nadie. 

Eurus volteó a verlo. Sabía que su hermano estaba diciendo la verdad.

—No puede ser…

Sus padres ya estaban cerca de ellos.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó su madre.

—Sí, todo bien, ¿verdad Eurus? —dijo Sherlock mientras se acomodaba la bufanda.

Ella asintió. Sherlock trató de recomponerse.

—Todo bien. Son los nervios por la escuela, pero todo está bien…

Nadie habló durante el camino hasta que llegaron a la universidad. Los hermanos Holmes se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios sin decir nada. Sherlock tuvo la suerte de no compartir habitación con nadie porque su padre habló directamente con el decano de la universidad, argumentado que su hijo requería de absoluta soledad para concentrarse en sus estudios. Sherlock agradeció ese gesto y aunque por un momento consideró el salir corriendo a buscar la facultad de medicina, decidió ir a buscar a Eurus. Apenas había pasado una semana del inicio del semestre y aunque era difícil que los dos hermanos coincidieran por sus horarios, se veían al atardecer para ir a tomar café o a ponerse al corriente sobre sus actividades. Ambos acordaron regresar a casa el fin de semana. Sherlock se dio cuenta del impacto que su confesión había tenido en su hermana, quien había cambiado drásticamente su forma de ser con él.

—Creí que llevarías cosas de vuelta a la casa—le dijo él en cuanto la vio.

—No, voy a traer algunas más y necesitaba la maleta vacía.

Eurus lucía desconcertada y Sherlock se sintió responsable de eso.   
—Lo que dije el otro día…

—No hay nada que explicar. Si lo hiciste para que te dejara de molestar, créeme que lo lograste y de una manera muy inteligente, pero si es en serio… Creo que estás en graves problemas.

Sherlock suspiró. Se sentía incómodo y hasta ridículo. Eurus continuó.

—No te juzgo, aunque la verdad creo que no es lo más conveniente para ti. ¿Realmente estás seguro o sólo te gusta su forma de ser y por eso crees que estás enamorado? 

—Sé lo que siento y si me atreví a decírtelo, no fue para que me dejaras en paz (aunque reconozco que funcionó), sino para que…—la voz se le cortó.

Eurus sacó una cigarrera de su bolsa. Prendió un cigarro y se plantó frente a su hermano.

—Apenas llevamos una semana aquí y toda la facultad de medicina ya sabe quién es John Watson. Su fama pronto se extendió y más de una de mis compañeras, ya consiguió santo y seña de él. No les he dicho nada y he fingido demencia. ¿Sigues pensando que estás enamorado de él? ¿Cómo podrías saberlo si nunca has salido con nadie?

Sherlock le quitó el cigarro y fumó. Tosió por el humo pero volvió a hacerlo.

—Lo sé. Termino pronto mis actividades para tener tiempo suficiente para pensar en él y…

—¡Eso no es estar enamorado de nadie! ¡No es así cómo se siente! —Eurus sacó otro cigarro y lo encendió para ella.

—¿Entonces hay algún tipo de reglamento o papel donde diga qué se siente estar enamorado? No lo creo. Cierro los ojos y lo veo, lo sueño, lo pienso, recuerdo con claridad su sonrisa, su voz, su aroma. No puedo dejar de pensar en cómo se sienten sus manos abrazándome, en cómo se escucha mi nombre cada vez que él lo dice. Me siento como un idiota cada vez que pienso en él y hay algo… Mariposas en el estómago, dice la gente. Quiero estar con él, quiero verlo, sueño con verlo. Esta semana ha sido una de las peores de mi vida. Creo que nunca debí habértelo dicho.

Eurus lo miró extrañada y tomó la palabra.

—Sé que los hombres se abrazan por fraternidad, pero creo que tampoco escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir: John Watson ya es popular entre las chicas que jamás lo han visto. Es el epítome de la bravuconería en su escuela. No ha pasado mucho tiempo y ya tiene encima a más de tres queriéndole romper la cara. Es un patán. No creo que sea del tipo de hombre al que le guste tener admiradores hombres y menos, si es con un interés romántico. ¡No seas tonto, Sherlock! ¡John nunca va a fijarse en ti por el simple hecho de que eres un hombre! Los hombres como él, no se enamoran de otros hombres. Te rompería la cara y algo más si sabe lo que sientes por él. 

Sherlock cerró los ojos mientras tiraba al suelo la colilla del cigarro. Exhaló la última bocanada.

—Sé lo que siento por John, eso no va a cambiar y lo único que te pido, es que no le digas nada a nadie. Si es lo que dices, espero que se pase pronto pero no lo creo. Estoy completamente seguro de eso y la gente no lo conoce como yo. Lo he visto llorar, lo he visto bailar y cantar conmigo y…

Eurus lo abofeteó. Sherlock abrió los ojos enojado.

—¡Esas son cosas de borrachos! ¡Los hombres lo hacen todo el tiempo, sólo lo hacen para divertirse! ¡No digas estupideces!

—Me besó. Me besó la noche de su fiesta, sé que no lo soñé, sé que fue real.

Eurus lo miró molesta. 

—Estaba borracho y muy seguramente no sabía lo que hacía, mis amigos lo hacen todo el tiempo aun frente a sus novias, lo hacen por diversión y para demostrar que no le tienen miedo a hacer el ridículo. ¿John te ha dado motivos para que te sientas así? ¿Te lo ha dicho estando sobrio? ¡Ni siquiera se ha parado por aquí a ver cómo estás! No es ni tu amigo, por eso no puedes pensar tales cosas. No te hagas ilusiones porque vas a terminar mal. Esto no está bien.

Sherlock se quedó callado. El auto que los iba a llevar de regreso ya estaba ahí. Le abrió la puerta a su hermana y después se subió él. El chofer encendió la radio.

—¡Diablos, no! —exclamó él.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Eurus.

Sherlock torció la boca. 

—Esa maldita canción—dijo en voz baja.

—¿Le digo al chofer que la quite? —dijo Eurus.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

—No, así déjalo. Tengo que lidiar con todo lo que me recuerde a John ¿o no es así cómo uno se olvida de la gente?

—Cómo quieras.

El auto comenzó a avanzar lentamente. Eurus se acomodó para mirar por la ventanilla. Sherlock hizo lo propio mientras veía que no muy lejos de ahí, John iba rodeado de un séquito de nuevos seguidores. Todos portaban orgullosos la chamarra de la universidad. A juzgar por su aspecto, ya estaban bebiendo. Su escándalo se escuchaba lo suficientemente como para hacer que la gente que caminaba cerca de ellos, los mirara con desdén. 

Sherlock se dio cuenta de que John lo alcanzó a ver.

—¡Sherlock, espera! —gritó John al tiempo que corría hacia el auto.

El chofer frenó el auto y John golpeó el cristal, indicándole que lo bajara. Eurus volteó y lo miró enfadada.

—Toca tres veces, ¿eh? Igual que la canción. ¡Hasta el destino quiere que recordemos viejos momentos! ¿Ya van de regreso? —dijo con una sonrisa que le detuvo el corazón a Sherlock.

—Sí, ¿quieres que te llevemos al bar más cercano? —preguntó Eurus visiblemente enojada.

John se empezó a reír e hizo señas a sus acompañantes de que siguieran avanzando.

—No, nada de eso. Creí que irían al partido y luego a la fiesta de bienvenida. ¿Vas, Sherlock? Quiero presentarte a los muchachos, te van a caer muy bien y tú a ellos.  
Sherlock volteó a ver a Eurus. Trató de sonar convincente.

—No, de hecho tenemos una cena familiar y no puedo faltar.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Yo te llevo en la noche, sólo baja un momento para que te los presente! —dijo John, cuyo aliento delataba las cervezas que había ingerido.

—Cómo quieras, yo le puedo decir a mamá que te fuiste de farra con el joven Watson y no creo que eso le moleste, al fin que ya sabe qué es lo que sucede cada vez que beben juntos en la casa—dijo Eurus mientras le indicaba al chofer que avanzara.

Sherlock se puso nervioso.

—Será en otra ocasión.

John lucía realmente feliz, despreocupado.

—Cuando quieras. Harriet te manda saludos, Eurus. Dice que ya no la has ido a visitar.

Ella ya no contestó. Sacó una revista y fingió empezar a leer.

—Chicas, las hermanas siempre son difíciles, ¿verdad, Sher?

—Eso parece. Cuídate John.

—¡Nos vemos! Saludos a la familia. 

Sherlock tragó saliva y se llevó las manos al rostro, mientras el carro se ponía en marcha otra vez. Nuevamente el silencio duró hasta que llegaron a casa, en la noche. Eurus subió a su cuarto y Sherlock trató de seguirla, pero un portazo le indició que era mala idea. Se dirigió a su habitación y miró su escritorio. Una semana apenas y parecía una eternidad lejos de casa.

En otro momento, se habría abalanzado sobre sus cosas y se habría quedado despierto hasta el amanecer escribiendo sus conjeturas sobre lo que había aprendido en la escuela, pero ahora era imposible. No era sólo la reacción de su hermana lo que lo preocupaba, sino ver a John. Verlo rodeado de gente nueva y que a pesar de eso, siguiera recordando cosas que Sherlock, consideraba muy privadas, referencias que solo les pertenecían a los dos. Sacó de su maleta el regalo que no se había atrevido a abrir antes. Temía el contenido y lo adivinaba por la forma. Suspiró, como si con eso se armara de valor y lo abrió.

Un acetato. Era el de Lynn Anderson y una pequeña nota.

“Para que tengas tu propia copia. Por tu culpa, éste también es mi favorito. John”.

La emoción se apoderó de él y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar. Sabía que su hermana tenía razón, que todo lo que le había dicho era cierto pero no podía dejar de pensar en él. Se limpió las lágrimas y dejó el disco sobre su escritorio. Justo iba a ir por el tocadiscos que ahora estaba en la sala, cuando se abrió la puerta. Eurus estaba ahí.

—Conseguí esto. Lo iba a tirar a la basura, pero espero que le des un buen uso. A las chicas no las dejan entrar a los dormitorios de la facultad de medicina, pero con los varones es más sencillo, éste es un favor que cobre esta misma semana. Ese es su número.

Sherlock atrapó lo que su hermana le arrojó. Era un papelito arrugado. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Eurus ya se había ido. Cerró su puerta y se acostó en la cama, dejando el papel sobre su mesita de noche. Golpeó tres veces la mesita antes de cerrar los ojos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, esa noche no soñó con John Watson.

Oh my darling knock three times on the ceiling if you want me  
Hmm twice on the pipe if the answer is no  
Oh my sweetness…


	4. You´re my world

Los Holmes pasaron algunos días en casa después del término del primer semestre y tras haber liquidado todos sus deberes en la escuela. Aunque las notas de ambos eran excepcionales, Sherlock seguía pensando en el causante de sus suspiros como lo único importante en el mundo. Eurus dejó de insistirle acerca de lo nocivo que estaba resultando su afán por fingir encuentros espontáneos con John Watson. 

Desde la única vez que platicaron, en la primera semana de clases, Sherlock se dio a la tarea de averiguar sus horarios y saber todo de él. No había reunido el valor necesario para acercársele y platicar. Más bien sus “encuentros” consistían en fingir necesitar algo de la biblioteca de la facultad de medicina o aparecerse casualmente por el campus, a sabiendas de que John no lo notaría. Lo que siguió después, hizo que Sherlock se diera cuenta de que Eurus lo estaba dejando a su suerte: los regalos. Sherlock se las ingenió para dejar pequeños detalles en el área que sabía correspondía al casillero de John, o fuera de su dormitorio o en el lugar que él sabía, visitaría. Primero comenzó con pequeñas notas, poemas que él había escrito y cuya caligrafía se había asegurado de hacer indistinguible para no evidenciarse. Sonrió con alivio cuando en una de sus pesquisas, supo que John sonrió de buen agrado y la había presumido ante sus amigos. Sherlock trató de ignorar el hecho de que John supuso que la nota provenía de una chica, sin embargo, sabía que una nota suya había hecho sonreír a John. 

Después, se atrevió a dejar notas perfumadas siempre acompañadas de una rosa. De su extensa colección mental de rosas, buscó los tipos menos comunes para regalárselas. Cada semana una rosa diferente. Al evaluar las reacciones de John, éstas siguieron siendo favorables y esperanzadoras. Una pequeña victoria entre toda esa incertidumbre. 

Lo último y que fue lo que colmó la paciencia de Eurus, fue la partitura de una melodía que Sherlock compuso especialmente para John. Era tan obvio que Eurus trató de disuadirlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue la sonrisa de su hermano como respuesta y ese aire omnipotente que tienen los enamorados, especialmente aquellos que lo están locamente. Sherlock no paró hasta saber qué pensaba John, pero no quería preguntárselo de frente, en la escuela y rodeado de sus amigos. Anhelaba un momento especial en el cual, por fin podría decirle lo que sentía. Sherlock sentía que todo estaba saliendo bien, especialmente por las reacciones de John, pero el panorama que Eurus le presentaba era menos esperanzador. 

—Y bien, ¿cómo vas con eso?

Sherlock salió de sus cavilaciones y miró a su hermana. La invitó a sentarse a su lado, en el suelo.

—Pues no hay avance. Bueno, sí lo hay pero no sé cómo decírselo.

Eurus se recargó en él.

—Insisto en que dejes las cosas así. ¿Sabes de qué me enteré?

—No, y no deseo saberlo.

—Igual te lo tengo que decir: mi amiga Amanda escuchó en el partido de despedida, que a John lo expulsaron del equipo de rugby por salir con la hija del entrenador. Lo peor no termina ahí, sino que realmente su salida se debió a que mientras salía con esa chica también estaba saliendo con una de sus compañeras de la facultad y…

—Cállate.

—…los descubrieron a punto de, ya sabes, en el auditorio de su escuela.

Sherlock se levantó bruscamente dejando que Eurus cayera de lado. Inmediatamente se colocó los zapatos y el abrigo y salió azotando la puerta. La simple imagen de lo que Eurus le había descrito, era difícil de borrar y le llenaba de rabia. Sabía que su hermana era capaz de mentir tan bien, pero lo peor era que él sabía que eso era cierto. Comenzó a caminar sobre la playa, sintiendo cómo el viento revolvía su ya enmarañado cabello cuando la escuchó gritar detrás de sí.

—¡Sherlock, regresa!

Apretó los puños y se detuvo. Iba caminando en dirección a la mansión de los Watson y lo que menos necesitaba era verlo a él. Esperó a que Eurus lo alcanzara mientras la rabia le quemaba el rostro.

—No te engañes. Sabes que no tienes oportunidad con él.

—Es mi amigo—dijo Sherlock mientras se le cortaba la voz—. Tengo que saber si…

—¿Si quiere ser tu novio? ¿Si le gustan los detalles que le has dejado y que ha tirado a la basura? ¿Quieres que te humille en público y destruya tu reputación? ¡No seas estúpido! Ni siquiera es tu amigo, nunca te ha ido a buscar ni ha mostrado interés en saber de ti, ¿o sí? ¡Si te vio dos veces y fue para beber, fue sólo eso! Fue porque estaba aburrido mientras encontraba con qué ocuparse, es un hipócrita y si lo hizo, fue porque en ti vio lo más cercano a una distracción cerca de casa. Ni siquiera ha regresado para pasar aquí las vacaciones. ¿Qué te hace creer que realmente tienes una oportunidad con él?

Sherlock rompió en llanto. Las ilusiones que se había ufanado en construir se derribaban una tras otra porque en el fondo, sabía que su hermana tenía razón. Eurus quiso consolarlo pero se mantuvo firme. 

—Te lo dije antes y te lo diré cuantas veces sea necesario: no mereces que te pasen estas cosas, no mereces estar sufriendo por quien realmente no desea nada contigo y que, además, es alguien que no vale la pena. Sherlock, eres…—la voz se le cortó también— un buen hombre. No te mereces esto.

Eurus se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó. Esperaron en la playa el tiempo suficiente hasta que ambos estuvieran más tranquilos y pudieran regresar a casa sin levantar sospechas. Su madre era muy perspicaz y se daría cuenta de que algo andaba mal. En la soledad de su cuarto, Sherlock permaneció despierto hasta que salió el sol. Tenía tanto tiempo libre que siempre que podía, se desvelaba por tratar de encontrar una solución convincente a un problema, pero esta vez era demasiado. Si bien las palabras de Eurus no lo ofendieron, realmente le habían puesto en un plano diferente. Se dio cuenta de que había estado haciendo el ridículo jugando al amigo secreto y que mientras él pensaba saber todo, realmente era ella la que sabía eso y más. Eurus siempre había sido más lista que él y Sherlock anhelaba tener la mitad de la astucia que ella poseía. Hasta ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que Eurus no era cruel ni indiferente, sino que, a su manera, realmente se preocupaba por él. Era la única que no lo había dejado solo desde que iniciaron la escuela y aunque él trataba de disimularlo, realmente estaba muerto de miedo ante un cambio de esa magnitud. No se había adaptado bien y aunque sabía que su hermana estaba cerca de él, realmente temblaba ante la idea de saber que, en algún momento, tendrían que separarse. Por eso se aferraba con tanto ímpetu a sus escasos recuerdos con John. Era lo más íntimo y cercano a tener un amigo, y era peor al darse cuenta, de que sus sentimientos hacia él realmente eran profundos, pese a todo el daño causado años antes.

Suspiró. El hastío comenzaba a manifestarse mediante un bostezo y fue a acostarse. Los días siguientes trató de retomar su rutina y aunque se vio tentado a comenzar una nueva colección de poemas para mandarle a John, recordaba las palabras de su hermana. John ni siquiera había ido a pasar las vacaciones en familia. Molesto, decidió regresar antes a la facultad para leer y tratar de olvidarse de John, pero nuevamente el ansia lo atacó y decidió ir a buscarlo. Se sintió tan lleno de valentía que al fin se iba a confesar, pero lo que vio lo paralizó.

John iba caminando por la calle abrazando a una chica. Ni siquiera lo había visto.

Sherlock se detuvo en seco y esperó a que se alejaran. Nunca había visto a esa chica por la escuela y aunque había pocos alumnos, reconocía los rostros de cada uno de ellos, excepto el de aquella muchacha. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y buscó un lugar donde sentarse. Comenzó a llover y se quedó quieto, mojándose en lo que pensaba en su siguiente paso. Las lágrimas se confundieron con la lluvia. Buscó la cajetilla de cigarros en su abrigo pero recordó que la había dejado en su dormitorio. Se dirigió a una tienda a comprar cuando vio que John iba rumbo a él. 

—¡Sherlock Holmes! Creí que estabas de vacaciones en tu casa, ¿qué haces aquí? ¡No me digas que reprobaste alguna materia! Eso déjaselo a los irresponsables como yo.

Apretó los puños mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

—John, qué sorpresa.

John se acercó a él y lo jaló del brazo.

—Ven, te invito una cerveza. Tú me debes una noche de juerga, además tengo buenas noticias.

Sherlock trató de separarse, pero sabía que, de hacerlo, John notaría que algo no andaba bien. Caminaron unos pasos y se metieron a un bar. Estaba lleno de jóvenes y la música era estridente. John le hizo una seña al camarero y se quitó la chamarra que estaba mojada. Sherlock hizo lo propio y se dejó caer sobre la silla. Cruzó sus manos y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa. John sacó un cigarro y se lo ofreció. Sherlock negó con la cabeza, pero John lo encendió y se lo dio.

—No te preocupes, no le diré nada a Eurus. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Aún faltan dos semanas para que inicien las clases. ¿Todo bien?

Sherlock tragó saliva y se llevó el cigarro a los labios. La colilla estaba húmeda por la saliva de John.

—Sí, todo bien. Lo que pasa es que me regresé antes porque…— fumó y exhaló inmediatamente con ansiedad— no me puedo concentrar y deseo adelantar materias este semestre.

John sacó otro cigarro y lo encendió. El humo le dio directamente en la cara de Sherlock.

—Mmm, qué aburrido, pero bueno, me imagino que así es como se porta un verdadero genio. Me da gusto que seas el joven responsable del que todos hablan en la escuela. Tu fama se ha extendido por allá como la pólvora. Más de un maestro piensa en pedirte que colabores en un proyecto, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes.

Sherlock bajó la mirada. El camarero llegó con dos tarros de cerveza y Sherlock apuró el trago. John lo miró divertido.

—Sí, pero no sé qué línea de investigación tomar. Por eso vine, para tener una idea más clara y terminar antes con mis materias y poder colaborar.

John apagó el cigarro en el cenicero y de un trago vació su tarro. Hizo una seña al mesero para que llevara otra ronda. Sherlock no iba ni a la mitad.

—En lo que nos traen la otra, quiero contarte algo. No he tenido tiempo de verte porque me han pasado cosas buenas que ni siquiera yo me la creo. La primera es que ya regresé con mi novia. Si nos hubiéramos encontrado unos cinco minutos antes, te la habría presentado. Le he contado mucho de ti a Mary y tiene ganas de conocerte.

Sherlock sintió que se ruborizaba a causa de los celos y bebió de su cerveza para disimular. John continuó.

—Y también han pasado cosas extrañas. Creo que tengo una admiradora secreta.

Sherlock sintió que se ahogaba al escuchar eso.

—¡¿Una admiradora secreta?!

John tomó la siguiente ronda que les llevaba el mesero y dio un sorbo antes de contestar.

—Sí. Una admiradora. La verdad es que estoy intrigado porque debe ser una chica realmente lista porque sabe mis horarios, sabe cuál es mi casillero y siempre me deja rosas y cartas. Me dejó un poema muy bonito, pero no tengo la más mínima idea de quién podría ser. Le he pedido a mis amigos que pongan atención para pillarla en el acto, pero sí que es lista. Nadie ha visto nada.

Sherlock vació su tarro y pronto tomó la siguiente. John se empezó a reír.

—¡Tranquilo, galán! ¡No quiero que te embriagues antes de empezar! ¡Necesito que me escuches!

Sherlock se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano. No era momento para tener modales.

—¿Y cómo sabes qué es una chica?

John lo miró receloso.

—Es lo normal. Digo, sin ser presuntuoso, sé que soy muy popular con las chicas pero no creo que haya algún hombre tratando de ganarse mi atención. ¿Quién se metería con el bravucón de la escuela? Ni yo puedo ignorar mi fama y sé que nadie se atrevería a gastarme una broma sabiendo que le va a ir mal. Lo primero que perdería sería mucha sangre y después el conocimiento. 

Sherlock dejó el tarro en la mesa y se levantó diciendo que iba al sanitario. Ahí dentro comenzó a golpearse la cabeza.

“Sólo a un idiota se le ocurre hacer estas cosas. Eurus tenía razón”.

Salió tratando de serenarse. Miró a John rodeado de tres chicas que se habían acercado a saludarlo y Sherlock les sonrió. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Las tres se alejaron no sin antes despedirse de beso de John. Sherlock sintió que iba a explotar.

—Y bien, ¿qué te estaba diciendo? — dijo John mientras agitaba la mano para llamar al mesero.

—Qué regresaste con tu novia, que tienes una admiradora y que si fuera un hombre le romperías la cara.

—Ah, sí eso. ¿Sabes? Admito que recibir esos detalles me ayudaron mucho. Tú sabes realmente como me sentí con todo este asunto de la ruptura y saber que le intereso a alguien, me hizo sentir bien. Como que la tristeza se fue disipando un poco. ¿Tienes algo? Te noto raro.

Sherlock lo miró. 

—No, digo, nunca me ha pasado, pero supongo que se ha de sentir bien el tener a alguien que se preocupe por uno. 

John sacó un cigarro y lo encendió. Fumaba mucho.

—¿Nunca te has enamorado, Sherlock? ¿Nunca has tenido novia?

Sherlock se desabotonó la camisa. Un súbito calor lo invadió.

—No. La verdad es que… no. 

—¿Por qué? Digo, eres un muchacho muy atractivo y agradable. Más de una caería rendida ante tus encantos. Eres lo que muchas quieren: un hombre caballeroso, atento e inteligente. Mención aparte de todos tus talentos.

Sherlock comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con el cenicero. No sabía si era lo adecuado confesarse y arriesgarse a terminar con la nariz y el corazón rotos al mismo tiempo.

—John, yo…

—¿Qué?

Tomó aire antes de decirlo. Estaba decidido.

—Nunca he tenido novia porque…

Una palmada en la espalda lo desconcertó.

—¡Miren nada más a quién tenemos aquí! ¡A nuestro maricón favorito y a su nuevo amigo!

Sherlock reconoció la voz de inmediato pero esas mismas manos lo sujetaron con firmeza para que no se pudiera levantar. John permaneció sentado y con la mirada fija.

—¿Qué quieres, Jim?

—Yo nada, solamente venía ver si es cierto lo que dicen. Que ya regresaste con tu novia y que no puedes iniciar una pelea porque de lo contrario, te van a expulsar y a boletinar en todas las universidades para que no te vuelvas a inscribir.

Sherlock comenzó a sudar frío. No podía hacer nada. John mantenía la mirada fija en Jim. Éste continuó.

—Oye, también supimos lo de tu admiradora secreta. Es increíble que exista alguien tan idiota como para fijarse en un patán como tú. No puedo decir que tu flamante novia no sea una chica lista, porque todos sabemos por qué regresaron, pero ¿en serio hay una pobre ilusa que cree que eres el hombre ideal? Así ha de estar de desesperada.

John apretó la quijada.

—Mejor te vas.

—¿O si no qué?

—Vete Jim, por favor—dijo Sherlock con un hilo de voz.

—Si tú lo dices, me voy. Ah, por cierto, John. La hija del entrenador está muy enojada y creo que tiene una sorpresa reservada para ti. Dentro de poco te enterarás de qué se trata. Buenas noches, caballeros.

Sherlock sintió que la última palmada en la espalda fue más bien un golpe agresivo. John apretó los puños y escupió. Bebió con ansias de su tarro y sacó su cartera. 

—Mejor vámonos a otro lugar, estos idiotas sólo me andan siguiendo para provocarme y créeme que un buen día no me voy a contener.

Sherlock respiró hondo y tomó su abrigo. Aunque estaba asustado, agradeció por esa interrupción que lo había salvado de cometer un error. La lluvia había cesado y John comenzó a caminar rumbo a su campus. Sherlock se detuvo.

—¿Vienes? Digo, no hemos terminado de ponernos al corriente. Podemos meter algo de contrabando a mi dormitorio. Mi compañero de cuarto no está.

Sherlock se rascó la cabeza. Tal vez no era una buena idea.

—¿Y sí mejor lo dejamos para otro momento? No quiero que te metas en problemas y…

John se acercó y lo jaló del brazo.

—Vamos. Todo va a estar bien. Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

Sherlock sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza y quizá sería la última vez que John lo tratara con esa calidez antes de que él decidiera confesarle sus sentimientos. Asintió y lo siguió. Primero entraron a una licorería y tras discutir con el vendedor, John logró comprar demasiadas botellas y cervezas. Después, entraron a hurtadillas y aprovechando que el abrigo de Sherlock era amplio, escondieron su contrabando a fin de que no fueran regañados y tras caminar mucho, llegaron a los dormitorios. El aroma a nicotina y a cerveza rancia, delataron la forma en la que John pasaba su tiempo libre. Sherlock entró y miró revistas con mujeres desnudas en la portada, ropa sucia y una gran cantidad de latas y botellas de bebidas alcohólicas en el piso. John pateó lo que les estorbaba.

—Ponte cómodo.

Sherlock dejó las bolsas con la compra en la cama y se quitó el abrigo. Miró a su alrededor y vio que John iba por el tocadiscos. Esperaba escuchar las canciones que oyeron algunas veces en su casa, pero pronto los acordes y estridencias le indicaron que sus gustos habían cambiado. 

—¿Quiénes son?

John volteó a verlo sorprendido mientras sacaba una lata de la bolsa.

—¿No conoces a “The Who”? 

Sherlock bajó la mirada, apenado.

—No.

—Bueno, en ese caso, tendré que prestarte mis nuevos discos. No es que no me guste lo que escuchábamos, pero ya sabes, aquí ningún hombre que se respete oye cosas para mujeres. 

Sherlock sonrió tristemente.

—¿Y tú por qué estás aquí? ¿No fuiste a tu casa por las vacaciones?

John hizo un gesto que rayaba entre la burla y el rechazo.

—No. Mis padres creen que su hijo sigue siendo el capitán del equipo de rugby y que además va exentando todas sus materias. No puedo llegar diciéndoles todo lo que dijo el idiota de Jim ni que debo recursar. No es que les tenga miedo, es que simplemente no he encontrado la forma de hacerlo y antes de decirles lo de Mary, prefiero poner orden a mi manera. Al menos, hoy en la mañana me acompañó a la biblioteca y estuvimos estudiando un rato.

Sherlock dio un sorbo a su cerveza. El sabor comenzaba a parecerle menos amargo.

—¿Desde cuándo volviste con ella?

La cara de John se iluminó.

—Fue en año nuevo. Salí a dar una vuelta al centro con los muchachos y después de un rato, sentí que alguien me miraba. Ahí estaba ella. Reconozco que al principio no quería hablarle ni verla, pero la forma en la que se disculpó conmigo y después de haber hablado, simplemente me hizo darme cuenta de que aún la amo. Digo, el semestre pasado fue muy divertido porque salí con muchas chicas y fui a demasiadas fiestas, pero no era lo mismo sin ella. Estuvimos viéndonos algunos días más y apenas hace tres días le pedí que fuera mi novia otra vez y aceptó. Me dijo que quiere algo serio y le prometí que cambiaría, por eso es que no puedo darme el lujo de ser el patán que fui el semestre pasado. Quiero hacer las cosas bien por ella y para ella.

John se levantó a poner otro disco. Sherlock sentía que era un error permanecer ahí, escuchándolo y martirizándose. La voz de Tom Jones empezó a sonar, melancólica y suplicante. John se sentó frente a Sherlock, en el piso. 

—Hace rato me dijiste que nunca habías tenido novia y de verdad, no entiendo por qué, pero no creo que…

Sherlock se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—No.

—Ah, menos mal —respondió John con alivio—. Digo, no me molestaría, yo sé que a las personas les gustan cosas diferentes, pero no me lo creería de ti. Aun con los nuevos amigos que tengo, la verdad es que a veces me aburre su forma de ser, tan preocupada por las fiestas, las novias y el alcohol. La mayoría de ellos sólo están aquí porque tienen que estar fingiendo que están haciendo algo. Son hijos de aristócratas, de empresarios y tienen la vida resuelta. No tienen que demostrarle nada a nadie, pero yo sí. Yo tengo que hacerme de un nombre, tengo que ser alguien de provecho y creo tener esperanzas de ser alguien diferente cuando estoy contigo. 

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sí, tú eres lo opuesto a ellos y ves la vida de otra forma. Tienes deseos de ser alguien en la vida, te preocupas por ser alguien por tus propios méritos y eso es admirable. Me siento en paz cuando estoy contigo y puedo ser yo, no tengo que fingir querer beber o fumar o hacer algo que realmente no quiero ser, sólo por estar con alguien.

Sherlock estaba confundido.

—No te entiendo.

John se empezó a reír y puso una de sus manos en la rodilla de Sherlock. Éste se estremeció.

—Contigo puedo expresar otra parte de mí, puedo ser el hombre que no puedo ser en mi casa frente a mis padres. Contigo me permito hablar con claridad y con la verdad. Tú has sido el único que me ha visto llorar y no te burlaste de eso. 

—No tendría por qué hacerlo.

—Tú sí eres mi verdadero amigo, Sherlock. Y créeme que estos últimos días, no he dejado de pensar en todo lo malo que fui contigo. Mary sabe todo, obviamente le conté de ti y de nuestro reencuentro y aunque no me juzgó, yo tenía que decirle la verdad. Tenía que contarle sobre ti y decirle qué había pasado antes, cuando éramos niños.

Sherlock buscó un cigarro mientras sujetaba el encendedor. La mano de John aún seguía en su rodilla, parecía que la sujetaba con fuerza.

—Eso ya pasó. Ya no tiene importancia, John.

—¡Para mí la tiene! Digo, no quiero que esto salga a relucir cuando estés dando el discurso de bodas.

Sherlock dejó caer el encendedor. Sólo así John lo soltó mientras lo buscaba y se lo regresaba.

—¿Te vas a casar con Mary?

John sonrió.

—Sí. Por eso quiero hacer las cosas bien. Quiero que tú seas el padrino y aunque no va a ser pronto, tenemos que ir planeando todo. No quiero que mis padres ni los de ella metan las manos. Quiero hacer las cosas a mí manera, aunque eso signifique dejar muchas cosas atrás, incluyendo a esa tierna y desconocida admiradora.

Sherlock encendió el cigarro y dio una bocanada profunda. 

—Ah.

John le quitó el cigarro de la boca y empezó a fumar.

—Reconozco que me da mucha curiosidad, pero la verdad, prefiero dejarlo como un bonito recuerdo. Quizá cuando ella me vea con Mary deje de insistir y de mandarme regalos. Odiaría tenerla frente a mí, tal vez declarándoseme y que yo tuviera que romperle el corazón. Realmente estoy decidido a hacer las cosas bien. Había pensado en dedicarle una canción si es que alguna vez la conocía, pero ya no será posible.

Sherlock sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Cuál? 

—Ésta, “You´re my world”. Porque para mí, ella sería alguien muy importante. Tal pareciera que me conoce bien, como si supiera quién soy. Es como si hubiera una conexión especial, como si supiera tocar las fibras más sensibles de mi ser. Admito que aunque no la conozco y no creo conocerla, me llegué a sentir atraído. Esa conexión sólo la he sentido con Mary y como amigos, contigo, nada más.


	5. You´ll never find another love like mine

Aún era de madrugada. Salió trastabillando y a punto de caerse. Fingió haberse resbalado con algo y le sonrió a los vigilantes. Una vez afuera, se apresuró a buscar un bote de basura para vomitar. Esperó hasta la última arcada y se fue caminando despacio para no marearse. Entró a su dormitorio y lo primero que hizo fue bañarse antes de acostarse en la cama. 

Mientras el agua caliente caía mojando sus rizos y acariciando su delgado cuerpo, se puso a pensar en que no le había ido tan mal como había creído. Estuvo bajo la regadera demasiado tiempo, hasta que sintió que el sopor comenzaba a ganarle. Salió sonriendo. Agitó sus rizos mojados y se miró en el espejo. Su cara delataba la desvelada y la felicidad que sentía. John ni siquiera lo había rechazado. Sólo lo había tomado por la barbilla, lo había mirado con esos penetrantes ojos azules y después, lo había abrazado con tanta fuerza, que sintió que se iba a romper en mil pedazos.

“No te creo. Estás loco y estás borracho, igual que yo”.

Ese “John, te quiero mucho” no había sido rechazado. Su nariz y su dignidad estaban intactas. Aunque afuera hacía frío, sólo se envolvió en la toalla y se quedó acostado en su cama, hasta que los parpados se le cerraron sin que pudiera evitarlo. Una sonrisa dibujada en su delicado rostro era todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle al mundo ese día.

Un par de horas después, su cuerpo le indicó que dormir casi desnudo había sido una pésima idea. La espalda le dolía por el frío y sus dedos se sentían como pequeños bloques de hielo. Se despertó molesto para taparse, pero al ver la hora en su despertador, se levantó agitado. Esa mañana tenía una cita con algunos de los maestros responsables del proyecto en el que iba a participar y sólo tenía cinco minutos para llegar. Se puso lo primero que encontró y salió con el cabello húmedo. Su abrigo favorito apestaba a cigarro y a alcohol y sólo pudo ponerse una bufanda encima del saco, como si con ello pudiera mitigar el frío tan intenso que se sentía. Ya iba de salida cuando recordó que debía llevar plasmada su idea de lo que iba a proponer y se regresó corriendo por una carpeta a su cuarto. Se aseguró de tener sus llaves consigo y salió corriendo. 

Entró al auditorio disculpándose por la tardanza y pronto comenzó a hacer gala de lo que era: un genio. Cada una de las ideas que presentaba, era cuestionada y diseccionada, pero él pronto respondía con tres o más propuestas de cómo llevaría a buen término ese trabajo. Ni siquiera era el tipo de investigación que correspondía a un alumno de segundo semestre de Química, pero él y todos sabían que su capacidad podía con eso y más. Una hora respondiendo preguntas y dando soluciones. Al final, la cara de aprobación de los maestros le indicó que podía participar en el cuerpo académico de la facultad y que cualquiera de los proyectos que él quisiera realizar, se llevaría a cabo.

—Parece que usted sí tiene claro qué es lo que ha venido a hacer a esta casa de estudios.

Sherlock sonrió. No estaba acostumbrado a los halagos en público.

—Es lo único que sé hacer bien.

—Nuestras más sinceras felicitaciones. Si eso fue por presentar unas ideas para un proyecto de investigación, estamos ansiosos por saber de lo que será capaz para la defensa de su examen final. Debió haber pasado muchas noches sin dormir y por eso se le disculpa que hoy haya llegado corriendo. Prepararse de esta forma, requiere de mucho compromiso y horas de trabajo. 

Los maestros empezaron a salir y él fue detrás de ellos. Sherlock se sonrojó al recordar lo que había estado haciendo la noche anterior. 

“Si supieran”.

Bostezó sin poder ocultar su cansancio. Pensó en ir a la biblioteca para continuar estudiando, pero la desvelada había causado estragos en él y aunque había bebido más de lo que él mismo pudiera imaginar, no había lagunas mentales ni lugar a las confusiones. Esta vez podía recordar todo claramente porque de alguna forma había obligado a su mente para que almacenara cada uno de esos momentos vividos con John. No quería sentirse inseguro sobre sus recuerdos ni perderse ningún detalle si es que llegaba a suceder algo. Temblando de frío, Sherlock entró en la cafetería y sólo pidió un café. Aún tenía el estómago revuelto.

Mientras esperaba, comenzó a jugar haciendo figuras con las servilletas de papel. Sonreía recordando la noche anterior: él y John se habían escapado del campus después de beberse toda su reserva y fueron a vagar hasta encontrar más alcohol y cigarros. Fueron a hacerse de palabras con el vendedor de la tienda hasta conseguir que les vendiera lo que deseaban y terminaron haciéndose amigos de él, cometieron actos vandálicos que incluyeron patear varios botes de basura que estaban en la calle, así como gritar consignas políticas sobre causas en las que ninguno de los dos creía ni apoyaba, cantaron el himno de la universidad por todo lo alto así como un par de canciones en francés y se habían metido a escondidas a la escuela al encontrar la reja cerrada con candado. 

Ahogaron las risas mientras John espiaba que ningún guardia de seguridad los estuviera siguiendo y caminaron sigilosamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a su dormitorio. John destapó una botella y se dispuso a contar cada una de sus peripecias para que Sherlock estuviera al día. Éste escuchó con atención cada una de las “hazañas” que irremediablemente terminaban en problemas con alumnos de otras facultades, corazones rotos, amenazas de pelea, algunas nuevas cicatrices en los nudillos, problemas con los profesores, dar de baja varias materias por no tener los créditos suficientes para aprobarlas y la posibilidad de tener que perder el año y cambiarse de universidad sin avisar a sus padres, porque en el fondo se sentía un inútil y fracasado, pero su orgullo no le permitía admitir la derrota tan fácilmente. 

John admitió que todo era su culpa, pero quería seguir luchando aun cuando tuviera que tragarse su orgullo ante aquellos “amigos”, que ahora lo veían como un (mal) ejemplo de cómo debía ser un estudiante universitario: temerario, valiente, intrépido, atrevido, sin miedo a las consecuencias, independiente, alguien que no necesita a nadie y puede arreglárselas solo... La voz se le cortó al llegar a ese punto y Sherlock sintió ganas de abrazar a John, pero se contuvo. No podía tentar a su buena suerte, no después de muchos meses sin estar frente a frente con aquel que le había robado la sonrisa y que se había vuelto su mayor desventura amorosa. La única en realidad.

John después empezó a contarle, entre risas, sobre la vez que había escondido las llaves del salón audiovisual para que nadie tomara clases y les dieran el día libre. Luego, de la vez en la que se había involucrado con la hija del entrenador del equipo y de cómo casi los descubren a punto de tener intimidad. Cosas que, en esa noche, de pronto le borraron la sonrisa a Sherlock. Para tratar de aminorar esa sensación, le pidió a John que pusiera música y éste, había puesto el disco que tenía escondido entre sus cosas y que era el favorito de Sherlock. Bromeando, John le dijo que lo primero que debía hacer cuando tuviera una novia, era bailar con ella.

—“Ven, te enseño porque a mí me consta que eres un pésimo bailarín”.

Sherlock sintió que John lo hacía dar vueltas, pero esta vez se aseguró de no tropezarse. Aunque hubiera querido darle una connotación romántica a esas lecciones de baile solamente podía carcajearse sobre las caras y gestos que hacía John sobre cómo debía portarse un caballero al momento de bailar con una dama.

—“Por hoy, asumiremos que tú eres una chica porque la verdad, siempre he pensado que Sherlock es nombre de mujer. Voy a poner mi mano aquí, mientras pongo la otra por acá… Tranquilo, Sherlock, no estoy coqueteando contigo… bueno, tal vez un poco pero no te aconsejo besar borrachos. Ahora sí, sujétate bien, sigue mis pasos, eso es, con delicadeza… No, no muevas tanto las caderas, no lo necesitas ahorita, eso será más tarde. Espera, se supone que debo enseñarte a bailar como un varón, por lo tanto, yo haré de chica…”.

Todo iba bien hasta dónde recordaba a un John atento, que lo tocaba y le hacía bromas, pero su semblante cambió cuando se acordó del que realmente, le había dicho que se encargaría de hacerse una despedida de soltero memorable. Sherlock recordaba cada una de las palabras que habían intercambiado esa noche y ni la presencia de la mesera, entregándole el café con un guiño, lo habían distraído.

—“¿Y sí no te casas con Mary? ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a quién te escribe?”

—“Porque no. Digo, podría conocerla pero no. Yo quiero a Mary”.

Se quemó cuando le dio el primer sorbo a su café.

—“John, te quiero mucho”.

Se dio cuenta de que el efecto y la euforia del alcohol habían sido momentáneos. John sólo lo había abrazado y le dijo que estaba loco, pero que él también lo quería mucho, como amigos y que en él, veía a un hermano. Sherlock cubrió su rostro con las manos y suspiró. Las cosas realmente no habían salido como él hubiera deseado ni cómo se había mentido en la mañana.

—¿Me puedo sentar contigo?

Sherlock pronto bajó las manos y vio que una joven muy guapa estaba frente a él. No la conocía.

—Tú eres Sherlock, ¿verdad?

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy Mary, la novia de John.

Se quedó paralizado observándola. No era muy alta, pero realmente imponía mucho desde su estatura. La recorrió de arriba a abajo y sintió que la quijada se le trababa por la sorpresa. Con un gesto torpe y sin querer armar un drama, le indicó que podía sentarse. La mesera llegó y le ofreció café. Mary lo miró con curiosidad.

—Disculpa que me haya aparecido así, pero ambos sabemos cómo es John y lo mucho que odia las formalidades. A riesgo de equivocarme, empecé a seguir a todos los chicos altos con cabello rizado, pero luego recordé lo mucho que John habla de tu bufanda azul y el aire misterioso que te da, así que supe eras tú.

Sherlock seguía atónito. Mary era muy guapa y elegante. 

—Pues aquí estoy.

Los ojos claros de ella lo hipnotizaron. Tenía el cabello rubio y muy corto y traía unos aretes bastante coloridos y llamativos. Mary tomó delicadamente su taza y dio un sorbo pequeño. Sherlock seguía observándola.

—No sabía que a John no le gustara presentar a las personas.

—Bueno, siendo su primer y único amigo, creí que sabrías eso. John es un poco especial. Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Sherlock recordó rápidamente las andanzas que le había confiado y supo a qué se refería. Mary tenía una sonrisa muy cálida.

—La verdad es que tenía curiosidad por conocerte. Desde que regresamos, se la pasa hablando de ti y he de reconocer que por un momento pensé que me estaba engañando, que tal vez no existías o que se trataba de alguien más, pero me siento aliviada por saber que existes y que eres un varón.

Sherlock sonrió nerviosamente. Todo era tan súbito y raro. Ella continuó.

—Y dime, ¿es verdad lo que me contó acerca de cómo te trataba cuando eran niños?

Sherlock se sonrojó. Le parecía vergonzoso que alguien más supiera esa parte de su pasado no tan lejano. No quería ser grosero y a pesar de sentirse apenado, tuvo que contestar.

—Sí, es verdad.

—¿Y por qué lo perdonaste? Yo en tu lugar, hubiera puesto tierra de por medio o hubiera aprovechado para darle una lección. Aunque no pareces del tipo violento e irascible, creo que debiste haberlo mandado al demonio. Por eso lo dejé la primera vez.

—Pero tú también le diste otra oportunidad—la interrumpió mientras llamaba a la mesera.

—En eso tienes razón, tal vez yo tenía un motivo poderoso para regresar con él, ¿pero tú? Realmente no tenías que arriesgarte, máxime si tomamos en cuenta de que nunca te había visto como un amigo, hasta hace unos cuantos meses. Tal vez esa sea la prueba de que John realmente está cambiando.

La mesera se acercó y Sherlock hizo tiempo viendo el menú. Mary era directa y eso le parecía algo aterrador.

—¿Deseas ordenar algo?

—Gracias, con el café está bien —Mary le sonrió a la mesera y le indicó que se alejara—. Entonces tú eres hermano de Eurus. La conocí anoche. Nos encontramos en un bar, de esos que tanto le gustan a John.

Sherlock tragó saliva.

—¿Eurus? No, ella se quedó en casa.

—Qué raro. También se apellida Holmes.

Se armó de valor. Algo no estaba yendo bien.

—¿Qué quieres?

Mary sonrió.

—Nada, no creí que fuera malo conocer un poco más del mejor amigo de mi novio. Sin querer nosotras nos conocimos anoche, eso es todo, pero si te molesta…

Sus rizos castaños se agitaron mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No, no me molesta, sólo que me parece extraño.

Mary sonrió y comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsa. Sherlock miraba cada uno de sus movimientos con atención.

—Me voy. Quedé de pasar por John, dijo que tiene una sorpresa para mí y no quiero arruinársela. Tal vez te veamos más tarde. Fue un gusto saber que eres real y no una fantasía de mi novio. Últimamente siento que me oculta muchas cosas y no es algo que me agrade mucho, pero los Morstan siempre averiguamos las cosas y llegamos al fondo de ellas, sea lo que sea. Hasta luego, Sherlock.

Mary se levantó y salió sin voltear. Sherlock salió casi detrás de ella y fue apresuradamente a buscar a Eurus. Tuvo que esperar a que el guardia mandara a buscarla, pues no dejaban entrar varones en el dormitorio de las alumnas. Esos minutos le parecieron eternos y la sola imagen de Mary le resultaba desconcertante. Tanta amabilidad escondía algo y por primera vez, quiso hacer caso a sus corazonadas. Eurus salió después de algunos minutos, con un abrigo negro y el cabello revuelto bajo una gorra tejida. Llevaba una bolsa negra muy grande, pero Sherlock no preguntó qué llevaba en ella. Eurus estaba que él, desvelada y con cara de pocos amigos. 

Sherlock la tomó del brazo y la llevó hacia la misma cafetería en la que había estado hacía unos instantes. La mesera miró a Eurus con aire receloso, pero él decidió no poner mucha atención a sus coqueteos. Eurus le sonrió a la chica mientras veía que Sherlock comenzaba a tronarse los dedos de las manos.

—¿Desde cuándo te regresaste? 

—Anoche. Si tú te regresaste a estudiar, yo me regresé para salir con mis amigas. ¿Me estabas espiando o cómo por qué sabías que estaba en el campus? ¿Todo bien?

Sherlock no podía ocultar su nerviosismo y tuvo que ir al grano.

—¿Anoche conociste a una chica que se llama Mary?

Eurus puso cara de fastidio.

—La novia de John. No paró de restregárnoslo en la cara y de decir que tenía al mejor novio de todo el mundo. En ese momento me salí. Se ve que es insoportable y sabes que pocas veces me equivoco, ¿no es cierto? 

Sherlock asintió. 

—No puedo llevarte la contraria con esa clase de cosas.

Eurus rodeó con ambas manos la taza de café. La temperatura estaba descendiendo.

—Me da gusto que te empieces a dar cuenta. ¿Dónde está tu abrigo? Me extraña verte tan ligero de ropa en esta mañana no tan primaveral.

Sherlock desvió la mirada.

—Lo dejé en el cuarto. Apesta a cigarro y a alcohol. Anoche salí con John y regresé hoy temprano.

Eurus frunció el ceño.

—O sea que te fuiste de farra con él, llegaste temprano apestando a quién sabe qué y te encuentras a la flamante novia para el almuerzo. De verdad que admiro mucho tu vocación de mártir. ¿En serio tienes que seguir fingiendo que sólo quieres ser su amigo? Porque yo me imagino que anoche John te habrá compartido la feliz noticia y si lo sé, es porque Mary, se apareció de la nada y se unió a nuestra mesa sólo para presumirnos que va a casarse en unos meses con ese bravucón que tienes por amigo. 

Sherlock se sorprendió al ver que la mesera le llevaba un café que no había pedido. Justo debajo había una servilleta con un número de teléfono anotado apresuradamente. Guardó la servilleta con discreción, pero Eurus alcanzó a notarlo.

—¿Por qué no salimos y buscas a alguien que sí esté interesado en ti? A algunos chicos que yo conozco les pareces lindo. Inclusive a esa pobre chica que no halla cómo acercarse y preguntarte algo. Si supiera que somos hermanos, te seguro que trabajará más que contenta el resto del día.

Sherlock suspiró.

—No.

Eurus jugueteó con la cucharilla del azúcar.

—Entonces sufre mientras los dos planean la boda. Me imagino que vas a ser el resignado padrino de bodas, si es que te escoge de entre toda la horda de patanes con los que se junta y que tendrás que ir a la espectacular despedida de soltero que se va a organizar. ¿De verdad crees que después de todo esto, él se va a fijar en ti? Ya olvídalo, por favor. Debe haber alguien más para ti, alguien que te merezca. 

Sherlock observó como Eurus levantaba la bolsa que llevaba. No entendía para qué si ella no era de cargar con cosas que no necesitaba. Seguía pensando en la sonrisa tan dulce y la voz firme de Mary. Realmente, John y Mary, parecían ser tal para cual, pero ella parecía llevarle ventaja. Recordó las palabras de Jim:

“Todos sabemos por qué regresaron”.

Pensó lo que era obvio. Había leído en las revistas de Eurus que los hombres se casaban o porque estaban enamorados o porque tenían que casarse. Tal vez por eso la urgencia de planear la boda, quizá en algunos meses sabría por qué John había decidido dar ese paso. Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Eurus puso la bolsa encima de la mesa. 

—Si un día te decides a ver las cosas por ti mismo, me voy a alegrar mucho, pero creo que tengo que darte una probadita de realidad. Mete la mano y saca lo primero que toques.

—¿Para qué?

—Hazlo y sin llorar. O si quieres, llora. A las chicas como la que nos está atendiendo, le encantan los hombres sensibles y románticos, por eso cree que eres su hombre ideal. Te apuesto a que en este momento, está pensando en qué se va a poner el día que la invites a salir.

Sherlock frunció el ceño ante la voz irónica de su hermana y metió la mano a la bolsa. Sintió que algo se deshacía al tocarlo. Era una rosa.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto?

—Eso no importa. John tiró a la basura una y cada una de las cosas que le has estado mandando desde que vio a Mary y se ha deshecho de todo desde que regresaron. Aunque ella sabe que por ahí hay alguien que le estuvo endulzando el oído a su novio, finge total y absoluta demencia. ¿Sabías que es una de las mejores amigas de Jim? ¿Sabías que están buscando a quién manda estas “porquerías y ridiculeces”? Anoche lo dijo fuerte y claro. Dijo que no va a dejar que nadie se acerque a John porque no saben de lo que es capaz y yo sí me doy una idea. Fue directo a donde yo estaba y me llamó por mi apellido. ¿Crees que no están observando cada cosa que hacemos o decimos? Sabe que eres su amigo y por ende, ya te tiene bien estudiado.

Sherlock se puso pálido.

—Jim anoche fue al bar en el que estábamos John y yo.

—Y también te vieron salir de los dormitorios de Medicina hoy, bien temprano. Mary ha estado rondando desde hace días, semanas incluso y por eso es que ya sabe quién eres. Dicen que para un loco se necesita otro y yo también he estado haciendo mis pesquisas. John cree que tiene todo bajo control y tú también, pero si no te haces a un lado, te va a arrastrar cuando él caiga.

Sherlock se llevó las manos al rostro. Hacía mucho ese gesto cuando la vergüenza y el miedo lo atacaban al mismo tiempo. Eurus cerró la bolsa.

—Lo único que la tiene tranquila, es que eres su “amigo”. Deja que empiece a atar cabos y todo se te va a ir de las manos. Deja eso en paz, ahora que tienes tiempo porque de lo contrario, espera sólo lo peor.

Él trató de rescatar su orgullo lastimado.

—John me dijo que ella lo había engañado con uno de sus amigos.

Eurus se empezó a reír.

—¿Con uno? No. Fue con varios y lo hizo por venganza. Él nunca fue capaz de reclamarle nada porque…

Sherlock sintió que el aire le faltaba.

—¿Qué?

Eurus le dio un sorbo a su café y clavó su mirada en los ojos de su hermano.

—Su orgullo de hombre no se lo permite. Jamás habría aceptado humillarse públicamente ante la caprichosa hija de los Morstan y dejar que ella gritara a los cuatro vientos lo que ha estado pasando. Lo que sea que esté intentando hacer John, es sólo para ganar tiempo y para demostrar que puede ser el hombre que él quiere que los demás crean que es. El bravucón redimido, el que se dio cuenta que puede hacer grandes cambios en su vida sólo “por la mujer que ama”. No le doy más de dos meses para que el borracho que conoces aparezca frente a tu puerta en cuanto ella lo mande al demonio, otra vez. Aunque por lo que parece, anoche ese mismo sujeto te convenció de beber y desvelarte con tal de no hacer frente a sus miedos. John te está usando como tabla de salvación y lo peor, es que tú sigues pensando que un día él te va a corresponder. Sherlock, despierta.

Eurus se fue y lo dejó ahí, sumido en sus pensamientos. Espero unos minutos más antes de que la mesera lo abordara y sólo dejó la propina en la mesa y una nota que decía: “Lo siento, pero mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien más”. Se sintió ridículo por hacer eso, pero sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer por una inesperada admiradora. Eurus y él sabían leer bien a las personas, o al menos, él podía leer bien a alguien que no fuera John Watson y por lo visto, tampoco podía leer a Mary Morstan.

Sherlock pasó los siguientes días en la calle, lejos de cualquier lugar en el que pudiera encontrarse a la feliz pareja. Al menos ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel desafortunado encuentro con ellos y sólo salía a cenar con Eurus. Regresaba en la noche a encerrarse a su cuarto, mirándose en el espejo y sintiéndose ridículo por haber creído que, al fin, tendría el valor de acercarse poco a poco a John. Lo único que lo distraía era pensar en cómo mejorar el proyecto que le habían aprobado, y con ello, intentar olvidar que Eurus siempre tenía la razón, pero una noche, una idea lo asaltó y lo llevó de vuelta a la euforia.

¿Por qué no podría hacer que John regresara a ser el mismo patán de siempre? Tal vez con ello, lograra que Mary se desencantara y se fuera. Si lograba que John fuera como era antes de que ella volviera, eso le dejaba el campo libre. Aunque fuera como amigos y entonces, tratándolo más podría declarársele a John. No había pasado nada malo cuando él le había dicho lo que sentía por él, aunque estuviera muy borracho. Sonrió mientras pensaba en las posibilidades. Tendría que ganarse a sus “amigos”, pasar más tiempo de juerga y eventualmente, acceder a convivir con otras chicas o presentárselas, con tal de que John se fuera alejando de Mary hasta que la ruptura fuera inminente.

Esa noche no durmió.

Días después, iniciaron las clases y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a John. Le preguntó por Mary, pero le dijo que ella había regresado a casa de sus padres. Sherlock se ofreció a ayudarlo a estudiar para que se pudiera al corriente. John aceptó y pronto vio los resultados. Sherlock comenzó a acercarse a sus amigos, quienes al principio lo miraron con extrañeza, pero al darse cuenta de que era hábil atrayendo a las chicas, pronto lo aceptaron. Fueron las semanas más extrañas para Sherlock, quien ya ni siquiera ponía tanta atención a lo que Eurus le dijera. Después, vinieron las fiestas. Se dio cuenta de que John pretextaba cualquier cosa para no ir o no salir tanto, pero Sherlock se las ingenió para convencerlo. Al final llevó a cabo su plan y eso implicaba algo que tanto apasionaba a John: volver a jugar. John le dijo que sería imposible por lo que había pasado, pero Sherlock le dijo que podía interceder con el entrenador o con el decano de la universidad (con quien se llevaba muy bien), pues sus notas ya habían subido y estaba al corriente con sus materias. Sherlock le dijo que era capaz de ir a hablar con quien fuera con tal de que lo admitieran y así pasó. John estaba de vuelta en el equipo y lo mejor era que su historial académico era excelente. Los dos meses que Eurus le dijo que pasarían, se cumplieron, pero John aún era novio de Mary. Esa era la parte más difícil.

“Al menos ya no la ve tanto como antes”.

Pronto se enteró que John y Mary habían estado teniendo problemas por la falta de tiempo de él. Sherlock se aseguró de que no le faltaran actividades que hacer y que los amigos de John lo sonsacaran tanto como fuera posible. Un desfile de chicas bonitas cada fin de semana era justo lo que necesitaba y pronto, los rumores llegaron a oídos de la novia. Una noche, en una de sus tantas escapadas nocturnas, Mary entró hecha una furia. Los amigos de John empezaron a burlarse y Sherlock sólo observaba atento la escena. John jaló del brazo a su novia y la llevó fuera, a donde más de uno contempló los manotazos al aire y finalmente, la bofetada que ella le dio. John entró molesto, pidiendo una ronda más de cervezas y Sherlock fue el primero en tomar una. 

—Que se vaya al diablo— dijo John mientras levantaba su tarro y brindaba.

Sherlock estaba eufórico. No creía que todo fuera saliendo mejor de lo que él había planeado. Ese fin de semana regresó a su casa y encontró visitas. La señora Watson estaba ahí. Sherlock nunca había soportado a la señora, pero esa noche la escuchó atento mientras ella le contaba con orgullo, los logros de su hijo. Obviamente, nunca mencionó que Sherlock lo había ayudado. Un poco irritado por esa “omisión”, siguió escuchando todo.

—Querido, yo sé que tienes mucho trabajo en la escuela, ¿pero será posible que mañana temprano vayas a ver mis rosas? El nuevo jardinero que contraté las está masacrando. Por lo menos, dile qué debe hacer, por favor.

—No se preocupe, yo iré temprano a ver qué necesita y cómo lo quiere.

—Eres un encanto. Por cierto, ¿por qué John no vino contigo?

Sherlock sonrió.

—Ha estado estudiando mucho y no coincidimos por los horarios. Pero le diré que venga en cuanto pueda.

—Te lo agradecería mucho. En verdad que no lo he visto desde diciembre. Eres tan bueno, que me da mucho gusto que seas su mejor amigo. Le ha caído muy bien el tenerte en su vida.

Sherlock sonrió y excusándose, subió a su cuarto a poner su nueva canción favorita. Era un disco nuevo, que John le había regalado como agradecimiento por haberle ayudado a salvar sus materias. Era una importación y el artista era Lou Rawls.

You'll never find, as long as you live  
Someone who loves you tender like I do  
You'll never find, no matter where you search  
Someone who cares about you the way I do

Se dejó caer en la cama, pensando en los ojos azules de John y en la forma en la que se mordía el labio cada vez que estaban solos. Eso no se lo había inventado él. John hacía eso cada vez que se veían para salir.


	6. If I can´t have you

—¿No se te ha ocurrido que tal vez en el club de drama, tengas éxito?

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

—En serio, se te da muy natural. Deberías probar suerte, yo estaré en primera fila aplaudiéndote.

Sherlock no supo que decir. Miró que John se alejaba con aquellos que habían sido sus compañeros de juerga por algunos meses. Tragó saliva y se fue a sentar a una jardinera que estaba vacía. Dejó caer los libros mientras pensaba en lo que había desatado esa reacción.

Después del éxito de su estrategia, logró que John y Mary dejaran de buscarse, aunque oficialmente no había indicios de ruptura. Tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y sus lágrimas cuando vio a John besarse con una desconocida en una salida nocturna. Sherlock sintió que esa noche la ira lo quemaba, pero no podía decir nada. John había estado actuando raro y distante. Incluso, Sherlock había reanudado el envío de detalles y cartas, aprovechando ese distanciamiento entre John y su novia, pero las cosas no habían funcionado como antes. Vio que John rompía las cartas y las dejaba tiradas en cuanto las encontraba. Con las rosas era igual.

—“Te juro que en donde la vea y cuando sepa quién es, le voy a decir que ya es suficiente”.

—“¿Por qué no le das…?”

—“¿Una oportunidad? No, gracias. Si tú quieres, adelante, averigua quién es la fastidiosa que me manda cartas de amor y regalos que rayan en lo absurdo. ¿Cuándo has visto que a un hombre se le regalen rosas? Ni que fuera un marica”.

Esa vez, Sherlock se mordió el labio y no contestó. No tuvo cara para ir a desahogarse con Eurus, a quien la vida social de Londres ya la había absorbido por completo. Tenía razón: John había vuelto a ser el mismo tipo detestable de siempre y era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Sherlock volvió a ese momento. Aunque las contestaciones malhumoradas de John habían sido constantes, esa fue la que más le dolió. Minutos antes, John había estado molesto al darse cuenta que de nueva cuenta estaba fuera del equipo y que era definitivo. Sherlock trató de convencerlo y decirle que podían pedir otra oportunidad, que le dejara arreglar las cosas, que él sabía cómo hacerlo y fue cuando John explotó. 

—“No, no voy a ir a poner lo poco que me queda de dignidad sólo para eso. Bastante tuve con convencer a Mary de que aceptara verme hoy como para…”

—“¿Fuiste a buscar a Mary?”

—“Seguimos siendo novios. Hoy le voy a dar el anillo de compromiso”.

—“Pero tú habías dicho que..”

—“¿Cuál es tú problema? Es mi novia y a menos que vayas a decirle lo que he estado haciendo con otras, créeme que vas a tener serios problemas. No te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden”.

—“Pero John, piensa bien las cosas y…”

—“¿Sabes que estás insoportable? Te has vuelto muy…”

Alguien había gritado.

—“Dramático”.

—“Sí, te has vuelto así. ¿No se te ha ocurrido que tal vez en el club de drama, tengas éxito?”

Sherlock apretó los puños y se levantó de la jardinera. Caminó tan rápido como pudo hacia la facultad donde realmente debía estar. Ni siquiera había estado trabajando en el proyecto que hacía tiempo, había preparado con ahínco pero se detuvo. No tenía caso seguirles el juego y efectivamente, demostrar que le estaba dando demasiada importancia. Claro que la tenía, claro que se sentía muy mal por eso, pero no dejaría que John ni Mary ni nadie más se salieran con la suya. Lo que menos necesitaba era sentirse terriblemente humillado y admitir su derrota.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que aún era temprano. Podía llevar los avances de su proyecto cuando él quisiera. Al menos él sí tenía una excelente reputación que lo respaldaba ante las autoridades de la escuela y eso no era problema. Él no tenía nada que demostrar para ponerse al corriente ni pedir que alguien intercediera por él. Era Sherlock Holmes y su fama como buen estudiante empezaba a llegar lejos. Estaba enojado, quería llorar y dejarse caer de rodillas, pero algo surgió en él y era algo que nunca había sentido.

Valor.

A unos cuantos metros, estaba Jim Moriarty. Estaba rodeado de su séquito de lambiscones y admiradores. Era la otra mente brillante que tenía la facultad de medicina y también estaba estudiando Química. Era el único que podía darse el lujo de atender dos carreras al tiempo que cuidaba su vida social y se llevaba bien con el cuerpo académico de ambas facultades. Si se pudiera decir que era un rival digno de Eurus o de Sherlock, había mucha razón en ello. 

Sherlock sintió que era una locura, pero una parte de él estaba tan dolida por los desplantes de John y la forma en la que se habían burlado de él, que tuvo una idea descabellada. Total, si las cosas salían mal, siempre habría una forma de hacer que fueran peor. Avanzó con paso firme hacia donde estaba. Reconoció a algunos de los amigos de John (a los cuales jamás había considerado como sus amigos) que estaban ahí cerca y las cabezas pronto comenzaron a girar en su dirección. Todos sabían que Jim no era alguien amable ni fácil de tratar, simplemente lo seguían por miedo a sus reacciones y a que fuera a tomarla contra ellos. Jim, al igual que John, era el otro bravucón de la escuela, pero a diferencia del rubio, Jim era elegante y sus venganzas eran ejemplares. No había quien pudiera o quisiera enfrentársele. 

Sherlock respiró profundamente antes de llegar a dónde estaba. Siempre iba vestido impecablemente y era muy cuidadoso con sus maneras. Aunque era amable y cordial, todos sabían que siempre estaba a la defensiva y que lo más mínimo, siempre iba a ser usado en contra de uno.

—Jim.

Todos voltearon. Era viernes por la tarde y se estaban preparando para salir. El interpelado se quitó los lentes y torció la boca al ver al chico del abrigo azul y los cabellos rizados.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ¿No sabes cómo regresar a tu facultad? Puedo pedirle a mi chofer que te lleve.

Ninguno de los que estaba ahí sonrió ni hizo ningún comentario.

—Te invito un trago.

Jim ladeó la cabeza. Nadie sobrevivía a esa contestación.

—¿Sigues hablando conmigo? 

—Sí. Te invito un whisky o lo que sea que tomes. Incluso, puedo invitarte un té con leche.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Sherlock seguía plantado con aplomo frente a aquel chico, cuyo semblante reflejaba algo parecido a la curiosidad y el enojo. 

—Vamos.

Jim y Sherlock caminaron en silencio hacia el bar que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la facultad de medicina. Muchos estudiantes estaban llegando y Jim pasó tronando los dedos a uno de los meseros para que los llevara al reservado que tenía. Sherlock se dio cuenta de la forma en la que todos los miraban pero al mismo tiempo se percató que nadie hacía contacto visual con Jim. Por un momento, se sintió atemorizado y quiso salir corriendo, pero recordar la cara de fastidio con la que John lo había estado tratando desde hacía días, lo hizo terminar de convencerse de que debía seguir adelante. Realmente no tenía ningún plan. Sólo había actuado desde el impulso y la rabia.

Subieron las escaleras y el mesero abrió un elegante salón. Era demasiado amplio para ellos dos, pero estaba lujosamente decorado. Jim se dejó caer en uno de los sillones que estaba ahí y pronto el mesero acercó varias botellas, copas y vasos. Sherlock tragó saliva mientras se quitaba el abrigo y el mesero corrió presuroso a recogerlo y colgarlo en una percha. El mesero hizo una reverencia y salió, cerrando la puerta.

Jim cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sherlock esperó a que hablara. Era presa de su propia desesperación.

—¿A qué debo tal atrevimiento? La última vez que nos vimos, le dije maricón a tu amigo y a ti te sujeté para que no te levantaras.

Sherlock se sentó.

—Sólo quería beber con alguien.

Jim abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se acercó a Sherlock, dejando poco espacio entre los dos.

—¿De verdad es eso? Creí que ibas a reclamarme por la súbita intromisión de la señorita Morstan en días pasados. Aunque he de reconocer, que por un momento creí que tal vez querías dejar en claro que John no es un maricón. Con eso de que eres su sombra…

Sherlock no supo qué contestar. Jim comenzó a servir dos vasos con whisky y le dio uno a Sherlock.

—¿Está bien así o deseas otra cosa? Me parece que sólo bebes cerveza, ¿verdad? Puedo pedir que nos traigan lo que quieras.

Sherlock tomó el vaso y lo agitó frente a sí.

—Esto está bien. Gracias.

Jim sonrió y se separó un poco. Sherlock se dio cuenta que verlo frente a frente era intimidante.

—En serio dices la verdad. Creí que venías a reclamarme.

—No es eso. No soy niñera de John. 

Jim hizo un gesto que denotaba algo de decepción. Incluso su voz sonaba amable.

—Menos mal. He de reconocer que me causas mucha curiosidad y envidia. Digo, con tanto tiempo libre, te has dado la oportunidad de hacer nuevos amigos, que resulta ser, no son tus amigos, sino los de aquel que tampoco es tu amigo. Siempre me pregunté por qué John decía que tú eras su mejor amigo y lo peor, que tu parecías contento de sostener esa falacia. Hablo en tiempo pasado, porque, si me lo permites, quiero decirte que John Hamish Watson no tiene amigos y nunca los ha tenido. No los quiere ni los necesita. Toda esa gente que lo rodea, lo hace por el mismo motivo que la gente me sigue a mí y creo que eres un chico muy listo, como para saber a qué me refiero, ¿no es así? Es mejor estar del lado del acosador que en contra suya.

Sherlock bebió de su vaso. Jim sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y se la ofreció.

—Siéntete libre de fumar todo lo que quieras. Yo no lo hago, pero eso no quiere decir que tu no puedas hacerlo. Finalmente, siempre haces lo que se te da la gana, ¿cierto?

Sherlock dudó en tomar el cigarro, pero Jim fue más rápido y le ofreció uno. Sherlock lo tomó con sus delgados dedos al tiempo que el otro lo encendía. Sus ojos oscuros intimidaron a Sherlock.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Jim se levantó hacia el tocadiscos. Dejó caer la aguja sobre el acetato que ya estaba puesto. 

—¿Te gusta esta canción? Creo que describe perfectamente el momento por el que estás pasando. Tranquilo, nunca le diré nada a Mary ni a nadie. Hay cosas con las que uno solo debe deleitarse sin tener que compartirlas. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Finalmente, a los dos nos gusta lo mismo, aunque afortunadamente, tengo mejores gustos que los tuyos. Yo también estoy enamorado de un imposible y al parecer, él ni siquiera sabe que yo existo.

Sherlock se paralizó. Jim empezó a cantar al tiempo que se acercaba bailando suavemente.

Don't know why  
I'm survivin' ev'ry lonely day  
When there's got to be no chance for me  
My life would end

And it doesn't matter how I cry  
My tears, so far, are a waste of time  
If I turn away  
Am I strong enough to see it through  
Go crazy is what I will do

Jim se sirvió otro whisky y fue abrir las ventanas. Hacía algo de frío pero parecía no importarle. Sherlock seguía poniendo atención a cada uno de sus movimientos y pensando en una mejor forma de salir de ahí. Las cosas simplemente podían empeorar a cada segundo que el permaneciera ahí dentro. Apagó el cigarro en el vaso, al cual no le había tomado casi nada. Jim se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia donde estaban sentados. 

—Cuando uno ama a alguien, irremediablemente quiere dar una prueba de amor, lo que sea que esto signifique para cada uno. Por ejemplo, Mary se ama tanto a sí misma, que regresó con John porque no se puede permitir una humillación pública. John decidió ignorar todas las infidelidades de Mary porque tiene miedo al escándalo y la vergüenza que eso va a suponer. Tú, has decidido hacer cosas que sabes te van a meter en un grave problema si te descubren y he de reconocer, que jamás hubiera imaginado que fueras tan bueno causando intriga y siendo tan hábil y discreto.

Sherlock se levantó.

—Tengo que irme. Fue una mala idea. Di lo que quieras. Yo me voy.

Jim comenzó a acariciar el borde de su vaso.

—¿No vas a preguntarme qué cosas he hecho por amor? Siéntate, me agrada mucho tu compañía.

Sherlock se sentó lentamente. Al parecer, tenía que escuchar muchas otras cosas.

—Bien —prosiguió Jim—, gracias por decidir quedarte. Te decía, que la gente hace cosas que rayan en lo estúpido y lo enfermo diciendo que eso es amor. En mi caso, ha sido el estudiar dos carreras al mismo tiempo con la esperanza, de algún día, poder cruzarme con esa persona que tanto me gusta. Desde la primera vez que lo vi, me encantó. Fue una lástima que me sacaran a empellones de cierta fiesta de bienvenida, pero uno siempre se las ingenia para volver. Incluso, he tenido que recurrir a mis escasos conocimientos de botánica para saber cómo se echa a perder todo un hermoso jardín de rosas. Me costó trabajo, pero al final lo logré. Bendito sea el alcoholismo de la señora Ella Watson y que Harriet ande siempre fuera de casa. Esperaba que nadie me reconociera, pero las cosas no pudieron haber salido mejor. He de admitir que me sentí muy apenado cuando no llegaste a arreglar las rosas, pero sabía que un día nos íbamos a ver. Obviamente, tu repentina invitación de hoy me tomó por sorpresa pero ha sido una de las cosas más inesperadas y agradables que me ha tocado vivir.

Sherlock abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sintió que la boca se le secaba. Jim continuó.

—Lamento si no soy bueno con las declaraciones amorosas, pero no encuentro otra forma de decir lo que siento por ti. La verdad habría deseado irrumpir en una de tus clases y llevarte esas mismas rosas tan bien cuidadas, pero no tengo el valor y tampoco soy muy original ni detallista. No sé si eso te incomoda o te pone nervioso pero la verdad es que nunca supe qué diría en un momento así. Nunca se me ocurrió una mejor forma de decirte que estoy enloquecido de amor por ti.

Jim sonrió inocentemente. Sherlock sintió que la cara le ardía de vergüenza y no atinó a decir nada. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. La canción se repetía una y otra vez.

—¿Sabes Sherlock? Realmente uno se enamora de quien menos se lo imagina y lo peor es amar y no ser correspondido. Creo que haríamos una pareja excepcional y seríamos la envidia de todo aquel que nos conozca. Ambos somos bien parecidos, somos cultos, inteligentes… creo que ocasionalmente disfrutamos de las banalidades de la vida y bueno, no creo que tuviéramos un solo momento de aburrimiento si estuviéramos juntos. Podíamos pasar noches completas leyendo, estudiando, creando cosas… Ambos tenemos alma de artista, así que sería maravilloso estar juntos. Podríamos discutir entre nosotros sobre cosas muy profundas y terminar la velada con una buena copa de vino y unos cuantos besos…

Sherlock se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos.

—Esto no puede estar pasando.

El semblante de Jim había perdido ese aire amenazante que siempre tenía. Ahora era el rostro de un hombre que estaba confesándose con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

—Solo pasa, querido. La verdad es que yo iba a estudiar otra cosa, pero sabía que era una mejor idea verte en cualquiera de las dos facultades, que pararme un día afuera de tu casa y esperar a que me recibieras. La verdad es que no tolero el rechazo. No puedo aceptarlo y mira, bien dicen que los sueños se hacen realidad. Piénsalo. No quiero forzarte a nada ni te estoy pidiendo una respuesta a algo que quizá, te tome algo de tiempo para pensar. So pena de sonar insistente, creo que tú y yo haríamos grandes cosas si estuviéramos juntos. Podíamos comernos el mundo con sólo desearlo. Incluso, haría hasta lo imposible por ganarme a tu familia a la buena y demostrarles que soy digno de ti. Claro, si tú estás de acuerdo y lo piensas un poco.

—¡Esto es demasiado! —gritó Sherlock al tiempo que se levantaba violentamente.

Jim sujetó a Sherlock por una de las muñecas y lo sentó nuevamente.

—No, no lo es. Aquí entre nos, te digo que yo tampoco soporto a Mary. Es terrible ver que la persona a la que amas sufre a causa de una arpía como ella, pero al final, si evaluamos bien las cosas, todos salimos ganando. ¡John no se merece a alguien como tú! ¿Acaso el valoraría todo lo que has hecho por él? Ni siquiera te ha tratado bien los últimos días. Se la ha pasado haciendo cualquier cantidad de estupideces con tal de demostrarles a los demás algo que no es. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien supiera que eres tú el que ha hecho hasta lo imposible con tal de hacerlo feliz? ¿Crees que a John le gustaría saber que tú eres su admirador secreto? ¿Crees que si un día le confiesas tu amor, él lo va a aceptar?

Sherlock miró a Jim. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas escurrieran de sus ojos azules. Jim lo soltó y sacó un pañuelo y delicadamente, comenzó a secar sus mejillas.

—No, Sherlock. Por mucho que lo idealices, John es un patán y siempre lo seguirá siendo. Ni él mismo puede admitir ante él, lo que pocos hemos visto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Jim acarició suavemente el rostro apesadumbrado de Sherlock.

—A John también le gustan los chicos. Siempre le han gustado, pero no sabe cómo lidiar con esa parte de su vida. Pocos lo sabemos y por eso, es que decidió quedarse sin amigos. Por eso es que se abandera como el rompecorazones que en realidad no es. Lo que el imbécil nunca calculó, era que un día se iba a topar con alguien como Mary o con alguien como tú.

Sherlock se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. Esperaba que el viento helado lo pudiera relajar, pero sólo empeoraba las cosas.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Pero es lo que más anhelas. ¿No me crees? También le gustas a John pero no sabe cómo aceptarlo, no sabe cómo lidiar con sus sentimientos hacia ti. ¿Qué es lo que hace para negarlo? Andar de mujeriego, irse de borracho, sacar a relucir su macho interior, porque sabe que de no hacerlo, un buen día se va a armar de valor y se va a confesar contigo. ¿Cómo crees que van a reaccionar sus conocidos, su familia, si dice que está enamorado del chico más lindo y dulce de la escuela? ¿Tú crees que su ego no se verá afectado? Claro, tampoco es como que yo haya tenido los pantalones para decirte lo que siento por ti, pero al menos…

Sherlock se volteó molesto. Las lágrimas seguían rodando por su rostro.

—Lo que sea que hayas querido lograr, listo. Ya lo conseguiste. ¡Esto me gano por estúpido y por imbécil!

Jim se acercó a Sherlock y rodeó su cintura. Sherlock se quedó inmóvil.

—La gente hace locuras por amor y créeme que por ti, soy capaz de cualquier cosa. Sólo pídemelo, sólo di que quieres que haga por ti y lo haré sin dudarlo. ¿Quieres tiempo para pensarlo? Toma todo el que quieras. ¿Quieres que quite a Mary del camino y la muestre ante John, como lo que verdaderamente es? Considéralo hecho. ¿Quieres que le cobre a John cada una de las lágrimas que has derramado por su culpa? Yo me encargaré de que te pida perdón de rodillas ante todos. ¿Quieres que te demuestre que verdaderamente yo te convengo mucho más que él? Dame una oportunidad. Yo puedo hacer que lo olvides y que tu amor por él, sea un vago recuerdo en poco tiempo. Por ti, estoy dispuesto a hacer muchas cosas, sólo tienes que pedírmelo. 

Sherlock pudo sentir el tibio aliento de Jim cerca de su rostro. 

—¡No!

Sherlock empujó violentamente a Jim y fue por su abrigo. Jim ni siquiera se movió del lugar en el que estaba.

—¡Al menos yo no voy a jugar contigo y voy a estar muy orgulloso de gritarle a todo el mundo que eres el amor de mi vida! ¡Yo no tengo que fingir algo que no soy! ¡Yo jamás te haría daño como el que John te está haciendo! ¡Sherlock, dame una oportunidad! ¡No te vas a arrepentir!

Sherlock empujó la puerta y bajó a toda prisa las escaleras. Iba limpiándose las lágrimas cuando chocó con alguien a la salida del bar.

—¡Sherlock! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Era John. Iba con sus amigos y con otra chica que no era Mary. Iba borracho, al igual que la última vez que habían estado tomando juntos. Apenas y podía sostenerse.  
Sherlock lo empujó y salió caminando apresuradamente. El llanto se apoderó de él y se recargó en una pared porque sintió que las piernas ya no le respondían. Jamás hubiera pensado que las cosas iban a dar ese giro y mucho menos, era capaz de distinguir si Jim le estaba diciendo la verdad o si sólo era parte de un terrible plan, que al parecer, tenía nombre y cuya autora, si es que así era, tenía ojos azules y fríos como el hielo. Sintió que alguien lo sujetaba con fuerza y lo obligaba a voltear a verlo.

—¡Jim, ya basta! —las lágrimas y la oscuridad no le permitían ver quien era aquel que lo sujetaba.

—¿Jim?¡¿Te hizo algo ese bastardo?! ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Sherlock levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que John estaba frente a él. Estaba furioso.

—¿Dónde está ese hijo de puta?

Sherlock sintió que el nudo en su garganta amenazaba con asfixiarlo.

—N-no…

—¡Sherlock, dime qué está pasando! ¿Qué te hizo?

Sherlock se enjugó las lágrimas y retrocedió. John lucía amenazante.

—Nada, no me hizo nada.

—Dime la verdad.

Sherlock sintió que las mejillas le ardían de vergüenza y rabia. 

—No te metas, John. Mejor vete a disfrutar con tus amigos. Total, ya sabes que me encanta el drama.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. El corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. John lo alcanzó y lo sujetó con firmeza, impidiéndole avanzar.

—Sherlock, lamento mucho lo que te dije en la mañana, no lo dije en serio, no fue mi intención lastimarte ni mucho menos. Por favor, perdóname. Como siempre, tienes razón. ¡Tienes toda la razón! Nunca debí haber pensado que podía tener otra oportunidad con Mary, nunca debí haber pensado que ella era la mujer correcta.

Sherlock se apartó. Su mente era una maraña de palabras y sentimientos encontrados. No sabía qué hacer ni que decir. Todo, absolutamente todo, se había ido al carajo ese día. Aun así, el coraje podía más que cualquier otra cosa y no pensaba con claridad.

—Tú siempre haces lo que quieres y como bien dijiste, no debo tomarme atribuciones que no me corresponden. Finalmente, son tus asuntos. Regresa con la chica que trajiste y con tus amigos. Al parecer, ellos son los que te conocen mejor que yo. Yo no sé a qué estás jugando conmigo ni qué ganas haciéndome creer que somos amigos. Vete, John. Vete por favor y por favor, ya no me busques. 

John lo empujó contra una pared. Sherlock palideció.

—¡Tú no me vas a decir si debo dejar de verte o no! ¡Nunca me pidas eso!

—¡Vete, John! ¡Estás borracho! ¡Déjame en paz!

Sherlock forcejeó pero fue inútil. Los labios de John se prendaron de los suyos en un beso largo y húmedo, un beso que sabía a alcohol y desesperación. Sherlock no pudo soltarse ni corresponder cómo él hubiera soñado horas atrás. Tal vez Jim le había dicho la verdad.


End file.
